Collide
by runnergirl1234
Summary: Cato's life had always revolved around the games and thats it but then he meets Aila Ryan and she teaches him how to loosen up and enjoy life.
1. Like what you see?

**Hey! **

**So this is my second fan-fiction!**

**The characters are mainly Cato and Aila which is a character I made on my own! But Clove is in hear a bit. Now I came up with this idea a while ago but now I finally got to put my thoughts on paper! Also, check out my other story which is called "No, she crept up on me" which is an Annie and Finnick story!**

**Please, please review! And I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**~Brooke**

**Chapter 1- Like what you see?**

**Cato's POV**

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes. I rub my eyes and roll out of bed. I stand up stretching my back and walk over to the mirror. The bruise on my stomach from last night had begun to disappear but I could still see the faint blue and purple outline. I ran my fingers over it and flinched a bit from the pain.

My hard ass father had gone a little over the top last night while we were sparring. I had gotten him in the face and thought I had won, when at the last second my father had come up and gotten me in the gut; knocking the wind out me. I had fallen onto the matt hard. My mother had not been particularly happy about the incident but she couldn't do anything. I couldn't even. I already knew I was going to the Games.

I've known it since the first day my dad handed me a sword; that this is all I will ever know: how to fight and kill. Being the only child my world revolved around the games, the academy and training and nothing else.

Pulling on a shirt, I pushed back my blonde hair and examined myself in the mirror. Looking over my muscles, and the pure determination in my face I was meant to kill and that's how it was meant to be.

After I put on my training uniform I grabbed my stuff heading out to the academy not even saying goodbye or glancing back.

I strode down the street until I reached the academy. Walking in I already saw people on the mats sparring, people throwing knives, and shooting arrows. I throw my bag on the ground by my locker and find my friend Clove.

I nudged her in the back as she stares into the distance. "Hey, what's up?" I asked.

With her classic smirk on her face she replies "Checking out the new meat"

Every year after the games the trainers brought up a few more trainees who were ready to come up to the top level to train with the rest of us. They would get to train with the top of the academy and would be taken more seriously for going into the games.

"Anyone good?" I asked examining all the new kids.

"Psshh not really" she scoffed.

I looked up to see a girl with light strawberry blonde hair walk in. She walked in with confidence not giving a shit what anyone thought. She looks about our age and her hair is braided down her back. While she walked by she eyed us and examined us up and down.

I smirked and said "Like what you see?"

She shook her and sarcastically replied "Yeah definitely"

Clove shot the girl death glares and said "_Bitch_" under her breath. I laughed and watched the girl again. She was making her way over Michael Ryan and his friends. _Oh, god this is going to be hilarious_ I thought. Michael was one of the best tributes at the academy and one of the most popular and feared. It takes tributes years to get in his group. Heck! It took Clove and months to get in with them.

I walked over just so I could see this girl get rejected by Michael but instead he did the exact opposite: he hugged her and said "Hey sis" and all of Michael's friends either patted her on the back or pulled her into half hugs.

My mouth agape when he said this_. Little bitch_ I thought. Of course they were siblings.

As I made my way to the group I noticed the resemblance: both had light strawberry blonde hair, freckles and piercing dark blue eyes. Both were tall but Michael was huge in comparison to her. He had huge muscles while hers were smaller but still visible.

I reached the group and made eye contact with Michael. He grinned at me and said "Cato! Hey what's up? This is Aila, my sister" looking at me. But then he looks at his sister and says "Have you met Cato Aila?

Shit...Cato get ready for your ass to be kicked. Michael isn't going to like the smart ass comment you said to her. Aila eyes me up and down and smirks. She looks at her brother lingering for a moment and says "No, nice to meet you Cato"

I let out a sigh of relief. Why the hell did she save my back? I look up and see everyone eyeing me and I say "Nice to meet you Aila." but before anything else can be said the trainers call us over.

I watch Aila as the head trainer talks, something about welcoming the new tributes and some other crap. Aila didn't seem to care and started playing with her braid until she looks up and makes eye contact with me. She dropped her braid and raised her eyebrow; I smirked and turned away as we broke off to start training.

I headed off to the treadmills and began my six-mile warm up. I began to set up the speed and incline when I saw Aila go over to the machine in front to me. I looked over her shoulder and saw her setting hers as high as mine. I wanted to laugh, she wouldn't last three miles. I rolled my eyes and pulled in my head phones.

I had reached about five miles and wiped the sweat off my face; looking up at Aila again she was still going strong. She looked like she wasn't going to let up. Yeah, so maybe she could run. Not that big of a deal.

I finished my warm ups and headed over to the bench press. I set up my weight putting on an impressive 250 lb. I begin my reps as a new trainee heads to the bench press besides me. He puts on 300 lb. _Not likely_ I think. He's half my size and I could just tell that wasn't happening.

He barely gets it up and almost drops the bar on himself before setting it down. I can't help but laugh and the kids face turns a scarlet red and he walks away embarrassed as hell. I continue my reps until I hear someone beside me. "You know it's not nice to pick on kids half your size" Aila scoffs as leans against the machine crossing her arms over her chest.

"Says who?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

She stops leaning on the machine and stands up straight looking me straight in the eye. I begin to cross my arms over my chest and let out a small laugh because I must have five to six inches on her. She looks me straight in the eye. Her dark blue eyes eyeing me as she says "Me"

"Oh really?" I ask taking a step forward. I look down at her and ask "Why didn't you sell me out to your brother?"

She lets out a laugh and pokes me in the chest and says "Because now you owe me for not selling you out"

Before I say anything she walks away not even glancing back. Her hips move back and forth as she walks away and I keep my eyes trained on her.

Aila Ryan was something else that's for damn sure.

**Aila's POV**

"Wait up squirt!" I hear Michael yell after training. I stopped and turned around to see him jogging ever. My long braid bounces on my back as I turn around to wait.

As my brother reaches me I narrow my eyes at him and give him a slight shove and say "Don't call me that"

He returns with a friendly shove and says "but you are!"

"Haha" I laugh sarcastically and we continue our walk home.

Although my brother and I screw around a lot, we are actually pretty close. It's always really been him and me considering both are parents are Victors. Blade Ryan and Destiny Ryan. They were always either training us or off doing "Capitol Duties." Doing who the hell knows what?

But they had to have their perfect little victor children. Michael being the perfect one doing everything right, being the people person, and charming one and the list could go on and on. He was the definition of victor where me...I was the trouble maker. "Not focusing on my training" "Going into my own world" and whatever they could come up with. Basically I enjoyed life, doing things that were fun which were pretty much "forbidden" to my parents.

If I tried hard I could be like Michael charming and whatever but I didn't give a rats ass what other people thought of me.

And in all honesty...I didn't care about going to the games. I wanted to do other things with my life. The only reason I even got to the highest level at training was because everyone told me I couldn't and I wanted to prove them all wrong.

Once we reach the house I face plant into the couch not even caring if I was a sweaty mess. Michael throws a pillow at me and asked "How was your first day at the "prestigious" level?"

"Better than I have ever dreamed" I reply back sarcastically and then returning my face to the pillow.

Michael lets out a hardy laugh and asks "What did you even do today?"

"Ran, climbed lifted weights…nothing of importance." I reply back. The only part I liked about today was the running that was the only part I ever really liked besides the spears.

"Tomorrow you need to use some weapons, prove to the trainers they brought you up for a reason" he says back a bit more serious.

"Yeah, yeah" I reply back not giving a shit.

My brother still has a smile on his face but his tone changes when he says "Aila I'm being serious."

I mumble mhhmm with my face still in the pillow.

"Whatever Squirt" emphasizing in squirt," I'm gonna go shower. Be out in a few."

"Yup" I say before returning my face to the pillow falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Loosen up

**Hey! **

**Thank you to guest for reviewing: thanks and I hope so too!**

**But these first chapters are kinda slow but next chapter gets into "deeper" stuff or whatever you wanna call it! **

**But please review! I would greatly appreciate it and it would just make my day! So please please! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- loosen up**

**Aila's POV**

The following morning my brother wakes me up and tells me to get ready. Rubbing my eyes I get up and look longingly at my bed. I didn't have to get up this early before...

My parents were gone, so the house was pretty quiet while I got ready. I put on my training uniform, a pair of black spandex capris and a training t-shirt the academy gave me years ago. I brush my teeth and braid back my long strawberry blonde hair. It hangs loosely down my back as I put on my shoes.

Grabbing my bag, I sling it over my shoulders and run down the stairs. I grab some protein stuff from the Capitol so Michael doesn't yell at me to eat. I swear sometimes he acts like he's got a stick up his ass. Personally I like the fun Michael who's world doesn't revolve around the games better.

As we make our way out the door I look at my watch 5:30...wait! Training doesn't start till 7:00! I stop Michael and ask "Why are we leaving so early?"

"Because only the best of the best come in early" he says back with a cocky smile on his face and he pushes past me and continues walking down the street.

The best of the best my ass! I barely got to training with the highest level! "But I'm not the best of the-" but before I can finish he cuts me off and says "Aila shut it and keep walking"

I shoot him a dirty look and say "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Michael laughs and says "You should be talking"

We both begin to laugh because we both know he's right and I say "That's probably true, but you are the one who took over an hour of sleep away from me."

Michael continues to laugh knowing I'm not a morning person and we make our way to the academy.

I throw my bag in the locker room and walk out examining the huge gym. There were already a few of Michael's friends here, and a few others.

I make my way over to the treadmills and spot Cato on one. I shoot him a quick smirk as I walk by. He stares at me up and down and continues his running.

To be honest Cato was just fun to annoy because he was your typical smart-ass, cocky and pro-games trainee. But I did notice one thing about him that was different from him and the other trainees. Whenever anyone found out I was Michael's little sister they automatically were overly nice to me even if they did or didn't like me. Cato on the other hand didn't although the look on his face when my brother asked me if I knew him was pretty priceless. But after that he didn't shower me with complements, kiss up or any of that other crap.

By the time I finished warm ups the rest of the trainees started to show up. I went to say hi to some of my other friends who I used to train with when I wasn't training at the most "prestigious" level. Lucky for them they only had to come in a few days a week where I had to come in five days...

After they_ congratulated_ me and I made my way over to the spears. Fortunately there were only a few people there but once I got there the trainer began to give some Long lecture and they treated me like a new trainee. I pretty much drowned out everything they said and stared at the wall occasionally giving them nods and "Yeahs."

After a fifteen minute lecture on the "_Importance of standing up straight when throwing a spear_" I finally got to train. I examined all the spears up and down trying to fine the perfect fit. Finally I picked a spear that was completely made metal and had intriguing designs down the length of the spear.

I set myself up in my position and making sure to stand tall; I threw it with decent accuracy, lodging the spear through the dummies stomach. As I picked up the next spear I felt a pair of eyes on me but I ignored it and threw the spear again, lodging it in the dummies head.

"Nice aim" I hear a male voice say from behind me. I turn on my heels and see Cato standing by the stand with all the spears on them.

I walk over slowly with my arms over my chest and say "Thanks"

He laughs and says "But you need to extend your hand more when you throw it, it gives you some extra power and speed."

I raise my eyebrow and crack a wry smile. Who the hell does he think he his? My _"extension"_ was perfectly fine. I take a step close and say "I think my extension is fine."

"Just saying" he replies back scowling with his arms in the air.

"Fine let's see you do it" I scoff.

Cato doesn't say a word and picks up one of the heaviest spears and throws it at the dummy. He embeds it in the dummy's stomach like I did.

"Not bad" I say shaking my head, "but you're too stiff, you need to loosen up a bit"

"That was a perfect throw" he says with some annoyance in his voice from me correcting him.

Looking him straight in the eye, I cock my head to the side and smirk while saying "You need to loosen up on a lot of things."

Cato takes a step toward me raising an eyebrow saying "Oh really"

"Yup" I say and the bell for lunch rings and I look at him and say "the bell" and walk away.

But it's true half these trainees were way too caught up in the games. Unless it was already set that you were going to the games, you needed to take a breath and live a little for goodness sake.

I make my way to the lunch line. The machine pricks my finger measuring what nutrients I needed today and within seconds my plate had a rather large piece of chicken, some potatoes, and a big serving of vegetables. I grab a bottle of water and head over to my brothers table. Ever since I got moved up my brother said I shouldn't be sitting with my old friends and I need to be sitting with the better trainees.

I shoot my friends an "I'm sorry" look when they see me sitting down.

I end up sitting between Cassie Niel and Heather Trenen. I like Cassie she was nice and funny and actually liked me while Heather hated my guts but she sucked up to me because she had a thing for Michael. I gave them both a small smile when I sat down.

After eating a piece of my chicken I look up to see Cato sitting across from me. He sits there eating a huge piece of chicken; practically double the size of mine. Holy crap! I thought I got a big piece.

I finally start paying attention to the conversation going on at the table...and I wish I didn't. They are talking about the games when the one of the tributes sliced off a boy from district fours head off clean. I try to block out the image but they are explaining it in great deal. I feel sick as I remember his partners face. She had the most terrible look on her face and it looked like something snapped in her. She ended up getting away, and a few days later the dam broke in the arena and flooded it. I was happy to see her win but after the games she became known as the "mad" girl and it sickened me. They were laughing at her and I shook my head in disgust. After they were talking about the boys head rolling to the ground and a shiver went through my body. I still could never get the image of the lifeless boy's head rolling to the ground out of my head and staring into the camera. They must of replayed the kill over thirty times, I must of left the room after the tenth time.

God...I just lost my appetite.

**Cato's POV**

After grabbing my lunch I went over to my usual table. Clove was already sitting with a few others so I took a seat next to Michael, Charlie and across from Aila.

I was still annoyed after what she said. Loosen up? She was either referring to my stance or my life; or both. But I didn't have the time to loosen up, not with me volunteering in a few years.

As I began to eat my chicken she looked up at me but looked back at the others. They were describing a rather detailed situation when a tribute from four was beheaded. I looked back over at Aila; her face usually tan was whiter than ever, her piercing blue eyes were hollow and sad as she pushed her potatoes on her plate. When they got to the point of taking about the boys head dropping to the floor one of the older trainees Cassie asked if she wanted to go with her to grab some more vegetables. Aila's face lit up and she looked grateful.

To be honest I didn't care. Those tributes were idiots, they let that girl get away and she ended up winning. Proving you should never let your guard down.

Training continued as usual today. I kicked a few peoples ass during sparring, and practiced with some swords. Nothing to exciting.

It was already an hour after training when I pushed through the academy doors and the afternoon sun shined over the mountains.

I walked down the steps to see a familiar braided blonde ponytail sitting at the bottom. When I reached the bottom she was stretched out with her head back as she looked at the sky.

I stepped into her vision and asked "Tired?"

She jumped not expecting me and said "God damn it Cato, you scared me!"

"Sorry" I replied back sheepishly, not even sorry.

She shook her head noticing my sarcasm and asks "Is my brother still in there?"

"Yeah, he's totally kicking his friend Charlie's ass" I say back remembering Michael putting Charlie in a head lock.

"Great...I'm gonna be here forever!" Aila said back rubbing her eyes.

"Why don't you go in there and train more?" I ask. I know I would be rather then going home.

"Ehh... I've had enough training for one day" she says back exhaustedly.

I sit down next to her and she looks over at me then back at the doors letting out a grumble. "Do you trainees ever take a break?"

"Nope, don't you just love becoming a tribute?" I say back sarcastically.

Aila's eyes narrow at me and she says "I hated it before I even started."

I stare at her quizzically and ask "What do you mean?"

"Long story" she says shaking her head. "But you know what I'm going, if you see my brother tell him I left without him.

I nod at her as she walks away. I did not get this girl? She had the ability, the victor family and looks to be a tribute? But she seemed to care less about being a tribute then anyone here.

**Anyone notice the Annie reference? Haha **

**But anyways hope you enjoyed and please review! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Waiting for me?

**Hey! **

**Thank you to everyone for favorting this story! But please please review! Even if it's three words I don't care! But please review! Reviews just make my day!**

**I really like this chapter because we get into all the "Good stuff" or whatever you wanna call it and you get to see a different side of Aila also!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games!**

**~Brooke**

**Chapter 3- Waiting for me?**

**Cato's POV **

When I arrived at the academy early Wednesday morning I was the first one there. Throwing my bag in my locker I examine the cut across my temple. Once again another sword fight with my dad went wrong; although I did beat him last night he was still able to get me in the temple. My mother angrily repaired my cuts, not being too happy with my father for going too far...once again. I swear one day my training is going to break them up if it hasn't already.

I was still pretty pissed off about last night so I headed over to the punching bags. After strapping on some gloves...let's just say I let the bag have it. Punching it as hard as I could, getting out all the anger that has built up over the years. It just felt so damn good! Pretending it was every person I've ever hated...mostly my father. If only it was him.

While I was punching the hell out of that bag I hear a familiar voice say "God what did that punching bag ever do to you?"

I looked to see Aila swinging her legs as she sat on a pair of mats across from the punching bag I was at. She sits there with a smirk on her face as she examines me up and down. I stop punching the bags, throw the gloves on the floor and wipe the sweat on my forward. I raise my head to look at her and say "Nothing, just working off some steam?"

She smirked and says "Still doesn't seem right to take it off on a poor defenseless bag" she has a pouty smile on me but I know she doesn't mean it because it turns into a smile seconds later.

I let out a laugh and scowl at her as I say "Right, because I'm not supposed to pick on things half my size."

She nods her head up and down and says "Correct" as she winks at me.

I move across the gym over to her, I lean against the mats she's sitting on. Her face goes into a look of disgust and her small nose scrunches up as she yells "Eww! You smell like shit! Get away!" She puts her hands up to push me away but I grab her small wrist and bring her closer to me.

"What you don't like this smell?" I say with a laugh as our bodies are just inches apart. She lets out a small squeal, something I would never expect to come out of this girl's mouth.

"Get off me Cato." she attempts to say this sternly but I can hear her holding back laughs. She pulls up her feet and knees me in the stomach with slight force. It moves me only a few inches but I still have a strong grip on her and I only bring her closer. "Cato-" she says but that's all she can get out.

"Say you're sorry for telling me I stink" I say leaning in closer. I just want hear the words come out of her mouth. That would just make my damn day!

Her face becomes serious and she closes the space between our faces and whispers "Never" so quietly. Our noses are barely touching and I can feel the heat of her breath against my skin. She smirks and within seconds she knees me again but with force this time, and it causes me to loosen my grip and she sneaks out from under me and gets away.

I fall back a little and when I look up she's staring at me in triumph. She has a wide smile cracked on her lips as she says "I win"

Me being myself I say "Maybe this time" and I give her a wink and she shakes her head.

I examine the gym and see were the only ones here. If Aila is here then Michael should be here and then I ask. "Where's your brother?" Usually Michael was one of the first ones here and Aila didn't strike me as an early riser.

Aila's body stiffens and she bites her lower lip and quickly says "He can't come in today..."

I'm about to open my mouth to ask what she means when I hear Clove yell "Sup, dumb ass!"

Damn it Clove...I grunt "Hey" as she makes her way over. I look up at Aila and she looks away when we make eye contact. The grin on her ace from before is gone and she frowns and she has sadness in her eyes.

Clove looks at us both and puts her arms over her chest asking "Am I missing something?"

Aila shakes he head and says "Nope" and she stands up a bit straighter.

Clove examines Aila, up and down before saying "I saw you yesterday at the spear station... your not to bad"

Aila looks at Clove as she says "Thanks, you're good with the knives"

Clove smirks while saying "I know"

I shake my head. Clove always being Clove.

Both girls look at me and then back at each other there is silence till Aila speaks up and says "well I'm gonna go warm up" and she walks away.

I watch her as she makes her way to the treadmills and begins to run. Something was intriguing about Aila but I just didn't know what.

Clove nudges me and gives me a look after realizing I was watching Aila. She rolls her eyes and walks away and I'm left to stand there alone.

Shaking myself out of it I begin my warm ups and my day continues as usual. I lift a lot of waits, and mainly focus on my sparring today and hand to hand combat.

It was once again a few hours after practice and I walk out to see Aila sitting on the the green grass outside the gym. She was looking out at the mountains of District 2.

I walk up and ask "Waiting for me?" with a cocky smile on my face.

She doesn't seem fazed and continues to look out at the mountains while she flatly says "You wish..." and she lets out a small breath, not taking her eyes off the mountains and then she continues "I just needed to go for a walk and...i guess I ended up here"

What the hell was her problem? She had been in a weird mood all day, ever since I asked about Michael she had been quieter than usual. I look at her at and bluntly ask "So why is Michael really not here today?" there was obviously a real reason why not one of her dumb excuses.

She finally turns away from the mountain and looks me the eye. Her usual fierce blue eyes looked like they did at lunch yesterday but today they were mostly filled with anger. Also they were slightly red like she's been crying. She scratches her head and takes out her braid, shaking her hair out.

We sit there for a few minutes and I look over at her. Her light hair blowing in wind as she looks at the mountain. The sad expression still on her face and I can tell she is deep in thought.

Finally, I get annoyed because she still hasn't answered my question. It was probably something stupid but I was still curious. I asked once again "Are you going to tel-" but she cuts me off and says "He's leaving..."

"What? What do you mean?" I ask with a questionable look on my face.

She rubs her eyes taking a deep breath and says "Michael is leaving...for the games next time"

What? I'm still confused this was good! Every trainee dreams of going to the games and becoming a victor, why is this bad? That's what I wanted.

I raise my eyebrow and ask "Isn't this good?"

"No" she replies simply.

"But this is what were trained-" I begin but once again she cuts me off and yells "I know Cato! But what if he doesn't come back! What if he dies some painful, horrible death and never comes home! Then I'll be alone and left here to rot in this damn district!"

Where was this all from? She didn't sound like the same confident girl I met a few days ago...at all. She was angry and upset and it seemed like she just snapped.

"Aila, your brother has the best chances of winning the games than most people. He's strong, skilled, confident and the definition of the ideal tribute." I say trying to calm her down.

"Cato that doesn't guarantee he's coming home! Careers don't always win! And you still have to worry about 1 and 4. Tributes from other districts win too! We're not the only ones there!" she screams.

"Aila calm down" I say trying to shush her. I mean we're in front of the academy! This is one of the worst places to go on Capitol rants.

"Cato! I can't relax! This isn't just a game! It's so much more! And they're going to be taking away the person I care about the most! Sure the odds may be on his favor but that doesn't guarantee a thing!" Now she is all worked up, her eyes are about to spill over with tears and she tries to regain her composure but she can't. She wipes away tears of frustration as they begin to fall down her face. Within seconds she stands up and mumbles "I'm sorry, I have to go" and before I can get a word she gets up and walks away leaving me speechless.

What the hell just happened?


	4. Don't leave me behind

**Hey! **

**Thank to nic(guest) and geekinthepink.22 for reviewing! You both made my day! Also thanks to everyone who favorited it and everything!**

**Nic(guest): Thank you so much! And I'm happy you enjoyed it! **

**But anyways hope y'all enjoy and please review! I would greatly appreciate it as always! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

**~Brooke**

**Chapter 4- Don't leave me behind**

I walk away from Cato when I begin to feel the tears spill out. I tried to hold them back but I just couldn't. Everything went blurry and blended together because the tears filled my eyes up so much. I balled my hands in fist, digging my nails into my hands to get the tears to stop but they didn't. Walking down the street I feel the tears of frustration stream down my face and fall onto my cheeks remember what happened earlier.

_This morning when I got up my parents were home from their visit to the Capitol but Michael wasn't home at all. Once I was all ready to go I asked my dad where he was. All he said was "He had a meeting, and wouldn't be going to training today" I just nodded my head and left but I knew it wasn't good. Although I knew I couldn't do anything about it but I dreaded coming home today. I also knew questioning my dad was not a good idea...and I know this from past experiences and didn't feel like testing my luck today. _

_The day went by slowly, making more impatient and nervous to get home. And when I did finally go home Michael was back and my parents were congratulating him and patting him on the back. Walking in the room there was dead silence. When I showed my presences it was like I was the plague and the happy moment before had never happened. Seeing me my parents faces turned cold and hard. Michaels was nervous as he scratched the back of his head trying not to scrunch his forehead. I stood there stupidly as my parents exchanged looks and my dad put a hand on Michaels shoulder and said "We'll let you tell her privately." and when he said that my heart dropped and he gestured me towards a chair. I sat down slowly biting my lower lip and remaining mute as I had a feeling of what was coming for me._

_Michael had a nervous look on his face and he finally told me after a long silence that he would be the one to volunteer for the next Hunger Games. At that very moment it felt like my heart had just stopped and life wasn't real. The world was spinning around me and I was frozen. Tears began the brew in my eyes and Michael opened his mouth to say something as he gently put his large hand on me knee but I stood up, and stormed out._ I knew this moment would come but not yet. I was just hoping for a few more months of happiness and ignorance but obviously that wasn't happening.

The thought of being without Michael tore me apart. He was the only person who could keep me sane and level-headed and now we both had to face the facts and the possibility of him not coming home. And that he could possibly be gone forever.

To be honest I didn't know what would happen if Michael didn't come home but I knew it wouldn't be good.

When Cato said it was a good thing I snapped. This was the exact opposite of a good thing. I may have made myself look like an idiot but it felt so good to just start yelling and saying anything that came to mind. At the moment it was what I needed even though I choose the wrong place but if anyone heard I could of given less of a shit.

Walking in the house I could hear the rest of my family in the kitchen probably celebrating. I walk by the door way hoping they don't hear me but then I hear my mother say "Aila"

I stop dead in my tracks and wipe my eyes before walking through the door. As I lean against the doorway I coldly ask "Yes?"

I studied then and had to bite down on my tongue not to say anything. They were all standing there drinking champagne. Champagne! Unbelievable! You're going to be sending him off to a death trap and your drinking champagne.

My brother looks at me and the smile on his face from before is no longer there and they all stand there eyeing me. Finally my mother speaks up and asks "Did you congratulate your brother?"

_Bitch_ I thought coldly. She knew I wasn't too keen on Michael going to the games but she didn't care. I was her screw-up daughter anyways, the mistake of the family. And she just wants me to stay the words. After I stay quiet she gives me the look "say it or else"

I stand up straighter as I say "Congratulations Michael." The words feel like venom coming from my mouth and I feel like barfing right there in front of them all.

He says thank you and I walk out before anyone can say anything else. If they said another word I would have gone ballistic and I bet everyone in Victor Village would have been able to hear me screaming. They would be known as the family with the crazy-ass daughter.

As I ran up to my bedroom I felt trapped in this damn house and I needed air. I needed to breathe. So I head up to one of the extra bedrooms and go on the balcony.

I lean against the rail as I stare out at the sky. The stars are bright and beautiful while the moon is huge and full and it's the perfect night but it's not. This night was terrible, awful and really just shitty. I shut my eyes trying to block everything else out and begin to shake my hair out when I hear the door behind me open. Michael.

He looks at me and holds out his arms and with no hesitation I run to him. My head is pressed against his chest and he wraps his muscular arms around me and I really let myself cry. I weep loudly against his chest, and trying to choke down my sobs of desperation. But Tears spew out like waterfalls onto his shirt as he holds me. His arms wrapped around me as he kisses the top of my head while rocking me back and forth.

I knew it really should be him upset for leaving but it wasn't and I didn't care. I begin to choke out words and plead "Please, please don't go! You can't leave me behind!"

I begin to mumble more words but Michael shushes me and begins "Aila it's going to be ok, I promise. I'm not leaving you behind" he gives me a tight squeeze and releases me.

I look up, a few tears still coming out and he wipes them away. He looks in my eyes and I see sadness in his because he hates seeing me like this. I regain my composure as mumble "Who's going with you?"

"Cassie" he replies.

Great...she's leaving too. But although she would be a career she was a good person and she was someone you could trust.

I don't say anything back when he pulls me into a half hug and asks "Do you want me to sleep in my room? Like old times."

I was still silent but nodded yes. I followed him to his room and he lays a bunch of plush comforters on the ground for me. I lay down not even caring about showering at all. He ruffles my hair and says "Night Squirt." Giving me another kiss on the top of my head.

And I don't object and we both fall asleep.

Michael shakes me awake the next morning and tells me it's time to get ready. I sit up and just nod, making my way to my bedroom.

I slide on a red training tank top and a pair of black cotton shorts. After braiding my hair and putting on my shoes I head downs stairs. Both my parents are up, but I go wait for Michael outside, not wanting to talk to either of them. I sit down on the steps and throw my bag on the ground as I wait. The summer sun was already bright and shining at 5:30 in the morning. Awesome I thought. Soon, I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the railing as a slight breeze came. I figured I needed to pull myself together for Michael's sake but i wasn't going to love it.

Michael gives me a nudge and says "Let's go"

We walk along the sidewalk in silence until Michael speaks up "Look Aila, I know your upset, but don't take it out on mom and dad this-"

But I cut him off not wanting to hear him make excuse for them "Michael don't protect them! There sending off to die in some dumb ass games! They don't -" but Michael shushes me and I realize why. A group of peace keepers walk by and examine us as we make our way down the street. That was a close one, but Michael knew I had a problem with going into these "anti-Capitol" rants and he always told me to watch my mouth because one day it would screw me over. Probably true...

When they are out of earshot, Michael's face tenses and he looks at me and says "Aila just- stop, you need to be more careful with your words. And looks don't say anything at the academy about me going...they don't want anyone to know just yet."

"Fine" I grumble and I realize my mistake. I told Cato he was going to be in the games. Crap. Ok I'm gonna have to talk to him today make him agree not to tell anyone. Michael would not be happy if he figured out I told Cato. We would both be screwed.

Michael heads to the locker rooms to change so I see this as my chance to talk to Cato. When I find him, he's at bench press machine.

I march over and sit down on the machine next to him. I say "Hey" while clearing my throat and he looks up. He puts down the weights and stands up. He raises his arms in the air like he's trying to protect himself while raising his eyebrows and scrunching his forehead. He acted scared and said "Don't start yelling at me I didn't do it"

I narrow my eyes at him and say "Haha very funny...look I need to talk to you. I'm sorry about going off at you yesterday I...was just upset, obviously and you were the only one there. but I need you to not tell anyone about Michael being chosen. Apparently nobodies suppose to know just yet and he will kill me if anyone finds out."

"Opps sorry I already told a few people" he says.

"Cato! You realize were completely screwed!" I yell, but I know he's lying when a smirk goes on his face and he shakes his head side to side. I punch him in the arm but I can tell it didn't hurt him what so ever. I shoot him a nasty look as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Relax Aila, it will be out little secret" he whispers in my ear, taking a step towards me and are bodies are almost touching. I feel his warm breath against my ear and it makes me shiver. For being all sweaty he doesn't smell, too bad and I can feel his body heat radiating on me.

"Whatever, but don't say anything" I say sternly and I walk away flipping my braid down my back as I know he's standing there scowling at me. I could of came up with something wittier to say but yesterday just wiped me out and I was in no mood for games.


	5. Have a little fun

**Hey! **

**Thank you to nic (guest) for reviewing I really appreciate it! Also thanks to everyone who started to follow the story and favorited it! **

**Hope you guys all like this chapter and please please review! I really want your feedback **

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games**

**~Brooke**

**Chapter 5- Have a little fun**

**Cato's POV**

The rest of the week goes by fast and it's finally Saturday. Everyone's day off; except I don't take any days off. I can't afford too. Maybe a few years ago I could of but not now. Plus it's either train with my dad or alone at the academy. I would choose the academy anytime.

When I walk into the gym it's absolutely silent; nobodies here and I head over to the swords station.

I pick up the heaviest sword and start slicing the dummies into small pieces in rhythmic motions. With force I slice off one of their heads and stab them in the gut, and then nearly slice it in half and then I move onto the next.

I must have gone through a dozen dummies because there are pieces of foam all over the floor. _Oh well,_ I think. They'll get more. I kick all the foam into a pile and walk over to the weight lifting machines but as I walk over I see movement in the pool. Who the hell is swimming?

I walk into the pool room and see Aila floating around in the pool. She's wearing a two piece bathing suit that's a bright purple and it perfectly shows off her curves and muscles. I slap myself out of it and say _focus Cato she's just swimming that's all._

Her eyes are shut as she lies on her back floating on the water peacefully. I study her and see the relaxed expression on her face as she floats around in the bright blue water. "Going for a swim!" I shout and leaning against the doorway.

Aila looks startled and looks up. When she sees me her eyes narrow and she looks annoyed at me for disturbing her peace. "You just love sneaking up on unsuspecting girls don't you?"

"No...But I have to keep you on your toes don't I?" I ask with a wry smile cracked on my face.

"Why are you here anyways?" I ask taking a few steps closer to the pool.

She swims over to the ledge and explains "My parents are gone and Michael is at a friend's house, so I got bored and decided to swim for fun."

"For fun" I scoff. Who the hell swims for fun? I sure as hell don't. There's no point to float around on the water if you're not training. A waste of time and I'm sure as hell know my father doesn't like the idea.

"You've never just got in a pool to just swim and not to train?" she asks with a confused look.

"Nope" I reply placing my feet in the pool and sit on the edge and she holds onto the edge next to me. But the water did feel nice, not gonna lie. Her dark blue eyes examine me up and down and she studies my face as I look into the water.

"Oh right" she says with a grin on her face. "You're Cato Trevino. You never have any _fun"_ emphasizing on fun.

"I have fun." I scoff. I hang out with friends occasionally...she doesn't know me. She doesn't know my damn life! She doesn't know all the shit I have to put up with but my thoughts are interrupted as she says "What sparring, lifting weights, slicing dummies in half?" she asks raising her eyebrows.

"No" I say trying to make her not hear the annoyance in my voice. But then her scowl turns into a devious look and I knew she had something up her sleeve. But before I can move she grabs my arms and pulls me into the water.

What the hell? I needed to train not swim around like an idiot! When I come up to the water I see her laughing her ass off in the middle of the pool. She raises her eyebrow and swims around. "What are you going to do about it?" she asks playfully.

"You little..." I spit out and begin to chase after her. She swims to the edge and jumps out but before she can get away I chase her into a corner.

She begins to laugh holding her stomach because she's laughing so hard at my frustration. She tries to calm down but she can barely get out "What are you..going...to do?" She continues to laugh loudly, with her hands wrapped around her stomach as she leans against the wall and slides to the floor. I grab her and wrap my strong arms around her. I lift her off the ground and over shoulder. She still laughs as I carry her over to the pool. I jump in the pool with her in my arms. When I reach the surface she's not up there, I look around confusingly until I feel someone grab my ankles and pull me under. She waves at me under water and then shoots up. When both of us are at the surface of the water we both laugh and she says "Who knew you had a little fun in you"

"I have fun in me!" I say defensively but my annoyed look turns into a smile.

"Maybe a little" she says squinting her eyes and making a small space between her fingers.

I give her a slight shove and then she take out her braid shaking out her damp hair. Leaning back on the ground she puts her hands behind her head. She lets out a sigh and shuts her eye. "Tired?" I question her.

"Not even a little, just bored." she replies. I nod my head and she looks over at me and asks "Do you wanna see something?"

I raise an eyebrow and say "Depends what?"

"You'll see" and she pops to her feet, grabbing a towel and then throwing one to me. After drying of she puts a pair of clothes on and she grabs her bag and we walk across the gym.

We walk into the club house and she opens a door. It opened to a long narrow hallway that ended with stairs. Why have I never noticed this door? Or I probably just never cared to look.

"You're not gonna kill me?" I joke.

"Not yet" she winks.

We walk down the hallway to the stairs. I walk behind her as we make our way up. When we get to the top there's another door. She opens it and I feel a rush of cool air hit me. I walk onto a large balcony that hangs over the cliff the training center is on. It overlooks the mountains and you can see the rail road tracks to District 1. "How'd you find this?" I ask.

"Michael and I found it a few years ago when we came on the weekend." she says with a proud smile on her face.

She walks and leans in the rail looking up at the moon and stars. I walk over and look up at the moon; it's huge and brilliant, as it lights up the night sky. I look over at Aila and watch as the moon illuminates her face and she looks out into the far mountains. I look away and study the moon: It was full and the biggest I have ever seen it.

"It nice out here" I say as I look over at her. She holds her head in her hands as she stares out at the sky. She doesn't respond and keeps staring as she is in deep thought.

After a few minutes she finally says "If only it was like this all the time..." she lets out a small huff.

I nudge her in the side and she looks over at me. She examines me up and down and asks "Cato, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, only child" I say. She nods her head and then I ask what everyone at the academy wonders: "What's it like to have Michael as an older brother?"

She lets out a light chuckle and looks over at me "He's very...protective, funny, and he's not that big intimidating guy he acts like at training." but the smile on her face turns into a slight frown "...and he keeps me in line. Makes sure I don't mess up to bad, and don't get into too much trouble…especially with our parents. I guess you could say he's the golden child and I'm the screw up"

Screw up? How was she a screw up? Although she is not as focused on training as Michael she appears she care. Or it could just be an act I Suppose. "Your not a screw up." I say shaking my head.

"Trust me I am" she says but then she pipes up and says "Speaking of screwing up, I need to head home or Michael will go all protective brother on me" she laughs and we walk out of the academy together in silence.

We stare at each other for a second. I stay silent not knowing what to say. Eventually she gives me a slight wave and says "Bye" and she walks away under the dark skies of District 2. I watch as she make her way or at least until I can no longer see her and I make my own way home.


	6. Long story

**Hey**

**Thank to Dragon K1ss3s for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Also, thank you to all the people who favorited this story or started following it! **

**I put this up earlier then intended because I won't be able to post anything this weekend. But hope ya'll enjoy and please please please review! Reviews just make my day, and I really want everyone's feedback! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games!**

**~Brooke **

**Chapter 6-Long Story**

**Aila's POV**

I push open door and hear laughing in the kitchen. I step in and the door clicks closed. As I walk by the kitchen I hear Michael yell "Aila?"

"What?" I huff as I walk into the kitchen. I see Michael and his friend Charlie sitting at the table eating whatever and anything we had in the house.

Michael looks up and asks "Where we're you?" looking over my damp hair and my wet shirt.

"I went down to the training center to swim" I reply.

Michael looks at me quizzically and asks "Alone?"

"Well yeah but then Cato was down their training." I say but I immediately bit down on my tongue when Michael raised his eyebrow. Awesome...now he was gonna go all big brother on me. But before he could say anything I say "Relax Michael we're just friends."

"I don't know the word on the street is he's a womanizer" Charlie says winking at me. Thank you Charlie for making the situation more awkward and worse.

I roll my eyes and say "Oh, shut it Charlie" I look over at Michael and his face is blank. I let out a grunt and say "Whatever, I'm gonna go shower" and I stomp off to my room.

What the hell? Womanizer my ass. Cato and I were just friends obviously. Apparently I'm not allowed to have guy friends. I had guy friend before and Michael didn't seem to care. Nothing was happening. At all. Screw them...they don't know what they're talking about.

**Cato's POV**

After Aila left I decided to head home. Although I'd rather be at the gym it was late and last thing I need is to get in trouble because of curfew. Again...

I step inside the house and I hear my stomach grumble. I decide to go look for something to eat. Eventually I settled on leftover stew from a few nights ago. As I sit down to eat my dad walks in and asks "How was the academy" as he searches through the cupboards for something.

"Fine...I just practiced with some swords" I say not in the mood to talk to him.

"Then why is your hair all wet?" my dad asks.

"I went for a swim, that's all" I say back moving around my stew.

"Alone?" he asks and I open my mouth to say yes but my dad looks at me sternly and says "Cato."

"...I went with my friend Aila" I say trying not to make it seem like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Cato, you shouldn't be fooling around with any damn girls! You should be focusing on your training not a stupid girl!" my dad yells.

God damn it! It was one time! One time of fooling around isn't going to kill me! I push myself out the chair and stand up and yell "Dad it was for five minutes! Five minutes not going to kill me!

"Cato one time turns a second time and then a third! Then you lose sight of it all! And then what happened to your mother and I happens!" he screams and I can see the veins popping out of his neck, and his face is a bright red.

"I'm not an idiot dad! I can control myself; I'm not stupid like you were back then!" I yell and immediately regret as I feel my dad's fist meet my nose. The punch pushes me back slightly and I begin to feel dizzy. Blood begins dripping down my nose as I hear my mom come flying down the stairs. My nose hurts like a bitch and I get a sudden migraine.

I regain my composure quickly enough to push past my father; hitting him slightly with my shoulder for punching me.

Grabbing the handle of the door I hear my dad yell "Cato don't walk away from me!" but I ignore him and walk out the door.

Before slamming the door I hear both my parents yelling at each other and I stride down the street feeling the blood boiling to my head.

In the end I probably could have punched my dad back and kicked his ass but I couldn't do that to my mother. I've done it before and when I saw the look on her face I couldn't bare it and didn't want to see her face like that again.

I end up in town square. The square is quiet and completely dark. I rub the blood from under my nose so it doesn't end up in my mouth. Every step my nose and head hurts. I walk around in silence grunting at the pain in my nose. I knew it was broken but no doctor would fix it at this late at night.

I wonder on for what feels like an eternity but was only a few minutes most likely. I end up wondering into victor village and to be honest I don't really care if I'm not supposed to be in here. The peacekeepers could drag me away right and I wouldn't care. At least I would get away from my dad.

I continue walking down the nice street. My head on fire and blood continues to fall down my nose and it hurts. What was I going to do! I think. I can't get up and leave, that would mean leaving my mom with him and besides I have nowhere else to go. I think of this every time my dad smacks me around but always end up talking myself out of it. When I go to the game and win I'm going to make sure I never have to see that bastard again. I continue walking down the street until I hear someone say "Fancy seeing you here."

**Aila's POV**

After taking a long needed shower I get out to find Charlie gone and Michael fast asleep in his room. I can tell he's out because I can hear his snoring in my room.

I lie in bed but forget about it because I couldn't fall asleep and I go to the kitchen to find a late night snack. Ok maybe not late night it was only 10:30 but I skipped dinner.

After a while of rummaging through the fridge I get out a piece of strawberry pie that my dad brought home for me knowing it was my favorite. Also because I would be finding out about Michael going to the games that day. I guess it would be an _"I'm sorry, don't hate me but I'm sending your brother to go fight to the death in arena while you sit at home and watch" _gift but I still didn't except the apology but I did except the pie.

I sit at the counter poking at my pie and after eating it I grab a sweater and head outside. I was wearing a pair of black leggings that came to my knees, a purple tank top and grey sweater.

I walk out, just needing space. I hated this house, it was just not me even though I've lived in it my whole life. Practically every night I would wake up in the night and end up outside no matter the weather.

As I sat down the cold grass tingled under my toes and I pulled my knees close to my body. My long hair fell down my back and blew in the breeze. The moon shined above me and was full as it lit up the night sky.

For a moment I forgot everything that had ever gone wrong in my life and the weight is lifted off my shoulders. No games, no academy just peace. But the bliss is gone when i hear someone walking down the street.

I look to see Cato surprisingly walking down the street. What the hell was he doing here?stalking me. I laugh though because that's not likely. But then I remembered that victor village was supposed to be off limits to other people.

As he comes closer I say "Fancy seeing you here?" sarcastically.

He looks up and says "Oh...hey" quietly.

What...was-but I'm frozen when I see blood dripping down his face. What the hell did he do? His nose is huge and nearly the color of my shirt. There's blood dripping down his nose and where he usually has a smirk plastered on his face is expressionless.

I jump to my feet and walk over to him and ask "Holy crap Cato are you ok?"

He shakes his head and says "Yeah"

I reach my hand up but he takes a step back. I look in his eyes searching for something but theres absolutely nothing. Then I move to his nose examining it closer; it looked like it hurt. " I think it's broken" I say quietly.

"No shit, Sherlock." he grumbles.

There's the Caro I know. I rub my head say "Cato..." but I bite my lower lip trying to think of something to say. And then I make an offer that I just might screw me over but I do it anyways "Umm...do you want me to fix it up? I mean I'm no healer but I can stop the bleeding..." I mean I have picked up a few thing over the years from watching my parents but it's not like I went to medical school or something.

He hesitates and before he can say anything I grab his wrist and pull him inside. I open the door and he says "Aila I'm fine I can handle this myself..."

I completely ignore him and sit him down in the stool. I look over it and say "I'm gonna go get the first aid kit, but we gotta keep it down cause Michael is upstairs and he already thinks..." but I stop short thinking _well he thinks you're trying to get into my pants_ but I figure it's not the best thing to say right now. I look up and he looks at me with a questionable look but I mumble "Never mind" and run upstairs.

When I get down stairs I pull a chair in front if him and examine his nose. It was swollen but not crooked which could be a good sign. I get up and grab an ice pack. I press it lightly on his nose not wanting to hurt him but he flinches and I mutter "Sorry...umm I need you to hold you head back so the blood doesn't go into your mouth."

He leans his head back and puts his hand on mine and says "Aila I can hold the ice pack" I remove my hand quickly and pick up a damp towel.

I stand over him as I gently wipe the blood off under his nose. It appears to have stopped bleeding which is good. Less blood to clean up.

When I'm cleaning off the blood on his cheek I look at his eyes and see him watching me. I give a small smile and continue wiping.

Once I'm done I ask "Ok...I have some pain killers that you can take that should ease the-" but he cuts me off and says "I don't need any pain killers"

I roll my eyes and say "Cato just take the damn pills, I'm not going to think you have no balls because you take a pill" I wasn't going to think of him as a baby if he takes them. Heck I would of taken half the bottle by now!

I place the pills in his hands and get him a glass of water. He examines and I say "Promise they won't kill ya" he looks up at me and then back at the pills and puts all three in his mouth as he swallows the water.

I take the seat next to him so were at eye level. Finally, I ask "So how exactly did this happen" and I gesture to his nose.

He looks me in the eye and says "Long story"

I nod my head up and down remembering me doing the exact thing to him. Fair I think but I say "Touché"

We both let out a quiet laugh and stare back at each other in silence. Then I hear his stomach grumble and ask "Do you want something to eat?"

He shakes his head no but I get up anyways and look in the fridge. "Well we do have-" but I feel a large hand on my shoulder and Cato says "Aila I'm fine"

I shake my head and see him looking over my shoulder into the fridge. I raise my eyebrow and say "Like I said we have left over roast beef, pie and some crème stuff..." but I move out of the way so he can look.

He steps up timidly and looks at all the food. We stand there for a minute or too till he sees the ice cream. He picks it up and examines it and asks "What's this?"

I shut the fridge and look at him wide eyed. He's never had ice cream...holy crap what's wrong with him! I laugh and say "Pretty much the best thing ever invented." and before he can say anything else I grab two spoons and motion him to the table. He walks over sitting down with the ice pack still on his face.

Opening the carton there's only half left. My parents bought some for me a while back but ever since I got into the highest level of training I've had to smuggle it past Michael. Which isn't easy.

We both sit down at the table and I hand him the spoon. I let him take the first bite and his eyes lighten up. All he says is "Wow..."

I shake my head and say "I know." smiling at him.

After five minutes we devour the rest of the carton and my stomachs hurts from eating so much.

"Ohh god Cato you're gonna make me fat." I grumble holding my stomach.

The smirk I haven't seen for hours appears and he says "Trust me Aila, your practically a bird."

I glare at him and say "Are you kidding me? Check out these guns." and I flex my arm jokingly.

He laughs and says "Really have you seem mine?" and with a cocky smile he flexes his arm and his muscles bulge out. They were practically the size of Michaels.

Laughing I say "Wholly crap, yours are like four times the size of mine."

"Yeah, I know." Cato says confidently with a smirk on his face.

Shaking my head I say "Don't get too cocky." this boy's ego was way too big I think to myself. He's worse than Michael.

We both laugh and then Cato looks at the clock. It's 12:12 AM. He yawns and says "I probably should head back."

I nod and walk him out and say "Night Cato"

He stands there and says words you would never expect to come out of his mouth and especially to me: "Thanks...Aila, I appreciate it...night"

I reply "Your welcome" and we stand there for a second looking at each other. Eventually he nods and walks away.


	7. Shut it

**Hey **

**Before I start I would like to thank nic (guest), julietwithnoromeo, and guest for reviewing! **

**Responses to guest:**

**Nic (guest): I know me too! Thanks for reviewing, happy you liked it!**

**Guest: thanks I'm happy you liked reading it! It's probably one of my favorite chapters so far! And don't worry! **

**Chapter 7- Oh, shut it**

**Aila's POV**

I woke up late Sunday morning at 12:56 wearing sweat pants and a tank top. _Aww my favorite type of Sunday_ I thought as I walked down our large staircase.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs I hear chattering in the kitchen and Capitol Accents..._Damn there here._ My parents must if gotten home this morning. Maybe breakfast could wait. But then my stomach grumbles loudly and I bite the bullet and go in to the _"lions den_"

Walking into the kitchen I saw my mom, the district escort: Vaeltine, and a few of the other female victors chattering with papers and binders all over the table.

"Good morning!" Vaeltine chimes. I shudder as I hear her too chipper voice. How can anyone be this damn happy? I can literally say I've never been as happy as her...on her bad days. Which might possibly be an understatement at that.

My mother clears her throat, indicating I needed to be polite. I throw a fake smile on my face and I politely say "Good Morning" Acting interested I walk over to the table and ask "What's all this for?" I mean I have to pull the _"Perfect daughter_" act in front of all the important guest wouldn't want my "dearest mother" embarrassed even more due to my appearance at the moment! But guess who could give less of a shit? ME!

Vaeltine pink curls jump, as she cheers in excitement "Were planning the Victory Tour Ball for District 2! It's going to be a BIG BIG DAY!"

"Ahh" I say trying to sound interested "sounds...fun." Wonder if they heard the sarcasm in my voice? Probably not. There to wrapped up in their little worlds. To my understanding I don't know why they're already planning. Its three months away, not to mention both our tributes were killed this year. One by the winner. But yet we still have to throw a huge celebration even though our kids are dead because as I like to call it we're the Capitol's _"Bitches."_ We train and create their peace keepers. Anything they ask for, we give willingly; for instance our kids. And yes I know District 2 usually wins but we haven't had a victor in two years, example A: last year. One tribute died in an avalanche while the pack was hunting, and the other was killed by the District 1 girl who won because it came down to the two of them.

Shaking the image of the boy from our district's frozen body in the snow I walk over to the counter picking up an apple and take a bite out of it. Looking at all the women at the table. Vaeltine with her pink tinted skin, and tightly curled pink hair. She was wearing a silver dress that had puffy sleeves and was wayyyy to tight. She looked like a huge stick of bubble gum to me. Half the other women had huge builds and were nearly the size of Michael. And for the other half they were built similar to me and my mother: tall, some muscle but not over the top like the other women.

As I finish my apple my mother asks "Can you go get your brother up, he's slept long enough."

I nod and walk up the stairs, grateful to get out of that room. I hope they aren't here long, I was kinda planning on enjoying my day off and they certainly wouldn't be helping my cause.

As I walk up to Michael's room I hope and pray he lets me stay in there so I don't have to hear any of those women. Although things have been tense between us, ever since it was decided he was volunteering things began to become different. But I wanted things back to the old ways and figured I shouldn't be a stick in the mud in case these were the last months I get to spend with him.

Trying to lighten the mood I run into the room yelling "Time to get up! It's a Big big day!" in my best Capitol accent. I run over and jump on top of him. Except I jump onto a lump way too big to be just Michael. Then I hear a grunt and then I voice say "Oww" but it was female. I look to see a familiar blonde head lying next to Michaels. Cassie...

"Oh My God!" I scream and both of them scramble up looking like I scared the living daylight out if them.

As I jump back stumbling to the ground I see Michael shirtless with only his boxers on and Cassie with only a bra and underwear on! _They were not! They were..._I think still sitting on the ground. They both begin to try to explain themselves but I scramble to my feet and run out the door.

He did not just do that with her! No! No! No! They were going to the arena together! Partners don't sleep with other partners! This was not real! I'm just in a dream that's all!

But it's not because As soon as I slam the door to my room, it re-opens again with Michael stumbling in trying to put on a shirt. "Look...that was not what it looked like...it was just." he tries to example in.

"No, I'm pretty sure I just found you pretty much naked in your bed with your District partner!" I yell.

"Um sorry I know you're mad...but can to talk quieter everyone in the house might of heard you. And I'm sorry it was late and she called and we got talking and one thing lead to another and-"

"God Michael don't go into detail! You are a complete idiot! You are not supposed to fool around with your district partner." I say trying to speak quieter but it's not really working out to well.

"Aila, I'm sorry and I realize this was not a good...idea. But it just happened ok?"

"Thank you caption Obvious..." I grumble. But I snap again when I realize what they must of been doing down the hallway again and shriek "You're not supposed to fuck you district partner!"

"Aila calm down." Michael insists and takes a seat next to me on my bed. "And besides it's not like I didn't hear your little visitor last night?" he looks at me raising his eyebrow.

Wait who? Cato...oh. But he was fast asleep! I heard him snoring when we were walking in but when I walked out it was...silent! Damn it! But this isn't my fault! And besides it's not like we slept together like those two! This is nothing compared what he did. Besides what I did doesn't make me a complete fool! "Don't change the subject" I hiss at him with furry in my eyes.

How was he going to win the games when he has...feeling or something for his partner? Because then they won't want to kill each other! And there's only one victor! They can't go in loving each other. That will never ever work out.

And then I realize how did he sneak her in without me hearing! How the hell did I not hear them coming in last night? I look back in and ask "When exactly did you too...you know?"

"Oh umm she came over around 2:00 or so." he says quietly.

"So while you guys did _"it", _I was asleep, mom and dad came home and mom had her little Capitol friends over? Wow brilliant timing, Michael" I say sarcastically.

"Oh shut it Aila, I know it was bad timing" he says while running his hands up and down his face.

We sit in silence till I fall on my bed and grumble "You're so stupid..."

"Aila, I think we covered this. Well I probably should walk her home or something." he says while getting up.

"Good luck with that" I mutter closing my eyes trying to find an escape from this terrible day.

"Please just don't tell mom and dad, they'll go ape shit on me if they find out." he pleads. I let out a small grunt in response.

When I hear the door shut, I sit up and lean on my bed frame. Fumbling with a strand I hair I think "This is going to be a long week."

Monday came and I absolutely dreaded it. It would be so awkward. Lunch, training and anytime in between. Even walking here, Michael and I walked in complete silence not saying a single word to each other and besides I didn't even know what to say. What am I supposed to ask? Are you and Cassie going to keep sleeping with each other behind my back? Or better yet everyone's back. There goes _"going back to normal_"

Reaching the gym doors we walk in and I see Cassie waiting for us, or probably just Michael and I look at him and walk away. I don't want to hear what they are saying to each other and frankly at the moment I don't care. I just want this day to be over so I can home and not talk to anyone. I begin my warm ups on treadmill as usual and do a little stretching.

After warms up I walk immediately walk over to the spear station. I just needed to throw something and be alone. Taking the first spear I chuck it at the dummy and impale it in the gut and the spear is half way in the dummy. I smile at my good throw and pick up another one throwing it with even more force than before. This continues for the next thrifty or so minutes and I'm dripping with sweat. My arms hurt and I have blisters on them. _Oh well_ I think.

I walk over to get a sip of water. I breathe heavily when I hear a familiar voice say "Geez, leave some for the rest of us."

I turn to see Cato and I roll my eyes. I say "I am so how's your nose?" Noticing it now all bandaged up and looking less swollen then Saturday.

"Fine, it doesn't hurt anymore." he says leaning against the table next to me. He looks over and asks "So how's the rest of your weekend?"

I grunt not wanting to remember and say "It's been better."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I woke up to a little surprise the next morning. And Michael found out that you came in Saturday night."

Cato's face drops and becomes serious, and he says "What?"

I shake my head and say "Relax, what he did this weekend tops that."

"Which is?" he asks.

"Let's just say it has to do with the surprise I found this weekend." I reply. To be honest I didn't know if I was supposed to say anything. I probably wasn't. But once again I don't care at the moment and anyways it's not like I said what actually happened.

Cato nodded and says "Oh, by the way thanks for everything...this weekend."

I smile and say "No problem. So what's your cover up for the nose?"

He laughs and says "Sparring fight gone wrong; got an elbow to the nose."

Laughing I say "Oh, come on do something more exciting like...getting in a fight with peacekeepers or better yet you fought of a massive grizzled bear and when you were walking away from your victory you face planted in the ground."

"Although those are brilliant ideas, I'm gonna stick with my sparring one" Cato says sarcastically.

"Suit yourself!" I say laughing. "Mine just sound bad-ass." and we both begin to laugh and continue our training.


	8. I think

**Hey Guys!**

**So thanks you to everyone who reviewed. Nic (guest), and Dragon K1ss3s!**

**Response to Guest:**

**Nic- Aww thanks J Happy you liked it. And yes totally agree! Hope you like this chapter also!**

**Anyways please please review! I really want everyone's feedback, and want to know what you all think! But anyways this chapter has a few more "adult" references and slightly more cussing then chapters before. Fare warning, but it's really only implying it and that's it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**~Brooke**

**Chapter 8- I think?**

**Aila's POV**

The next few weeks passes quickly...thankfully. The awkwardness is the air is terrible. And really I don't know what happened between Michael and Cassie. They still talk but not a lot. Now do they hang out outside of training? I don't know. Does Michael sneak her in? I don't know. But he probably does. And lately I don't want to know. They can go fuck each other for the next few months if they want as long as I don't have to hear about it or see it. But something in the pit of my stomach tells me this all isn't a good idea. And it's going to bite them in the ass. Sure they could pull some lovers bid; I mean I don't think it's ever been done. But there are problems with that for instance only one can comes out of the arena and also those two being careers they want to seem ruthless and brutal and being two lovebirds definitely steers them in the wrong direction. Eventually I will have to ask Michael what brilliant plan he has come up with but not yet. He needs time.

But today is the day I always hate. Used to love but hate now: _"Fight Night"_ On the first Friday of every other month the Trainers host a night that's All about proving your better than the other guy. Competitions the whole day. Anything from obstacle courses to sparring to accuracy competitions. Trainees challenge each other to these competitions and one comes out victorious the other not so much. Now I used to love _"Fight Night" _because I didn't have to challenge anyone and I could just hangout with my friends, watching everyone else kick each other's ass. Also I got to sleep till all day or at least till 12:30 because it's from 1:00PM-7:00PM. But now I still get to sleep in but I have to be in a challenge since I moved up. It is apparently required for every trainee in the highest level to participate in one event. I still had no clue what I was doing. Most likely the obstacle course but I probably would end up winging it in the end. Like I always do.

Today I didn't sleep in as late as possible but till 10:00 or so. I walk down stairs and it is completely silent when I walk into the kitchen.

Sitting down I hear someone come down the stairs. Michaels comes down and as he walks in the door I sneer "Cassie coming down for breakfast too?"

Michael rolls his eyes and smirks "She's upstairs in bed still. She had a long night."

I glare at him and say "Eww" I shouldn't have even asked. Figures he would have turned it into something awkward and perverted.

"You asked." he says sheepishly as he opens up the fridge.

I wrinkle my forehead imagining them doing "it." why was I even thinking about that! But I mean he's my brother and Cassie seemed so innocent but they were...ughhh. Then I ask "She's really not upstairs. Right?" Michaels laughs and I yell "This isn't funny!"

"Kind of is" he says chuckling. "but since you're wondering, no she's not. Gotta be ready for Fight Night!" he announces.

"Ughh don't remind me" I grumble. I was far from excited and would rather ditch but Michael and my parents would kill me if I actually did.

"What's your problem? You used to love fight night?" he questions.

"Yeah, when I could slack off but now I actually have to compete." I say flatly.

"That's half the fun!" he cheers.

"Yeah, maybe when you always win."

"Oh come on Aila, just stick with the obstacle course or do some accuracy contest with some spears."

"Maybe" but then I get up and walk to the living room and plop on the couch. I spread my legs out when I hear Michael walk out and he pulls my legs out. He sits down setting them on his lap. I grumble "Why do you keep following me"

"You know you love me" Michael jeers sheepishly.

I let out a laugh and a real one. Which hasn't happened in weeks? I smile at him and "Maybe a little."

We both laugh and when we're done I let out a sigh. Looking at the floor I smile remembering a few years ago, or at least before we started training. Michael and I used to sit on the floor every weekend. Eating our favorite cereal and watch TV, play board games or just joke around while we ate. The good old days I think.

I can feel Michael's eyes on me and he asks "What are you thinking about? Cato?"

I narrow my eyes and say "No. I was thinking of when we used to sit here on the weekends and eat cereal. Why are you even mentioning him anyways! I thought he was a _"womanizer."_

Michael chuckles "Relax Aila I'm just joking! But you guys are all always together anyways."

"We are not!" I yell.

"Yes, you are. And I wouldn't care if you too dated. But I would have to keep my eye on him. Maybe give him a talk." he says in a serious tone but there's still a smile on his face.

"Screw you." I sneer. Cato and I were not going to go out. He was too damn cocky anyways. He may be decent looking- ok maybe he was slightly attractive but his ego was too damn large anyways. It would not happen. Ever.

Michael laughs getting off the couch and says "Get ready soon. We're leaving at 11:30." I let out a grunt indicating I heard him. He walks to the door but stops in the doorway and smiles while saying "And Aila. I remember those days... They were the best." and then he leaves.

The annoyed expression on my face turns into a smile. I laugh a little and then make my way up to my own room.

Michael and I reach the academy and we end up being the first ones there. A few trainers are scattered over the gym, trying to set up all the stations. I look at my watch and see that it's only 12:00. An hour to spare I think.

I look at Michael and suggest we go to the club house. After putting my bag away we walk over to the club house and we realize someone else is there. I look to see Cassie sitting on the couches watching something on the TV.

She looks up and says a quiet "Hello."

Well this is going to be awkward. But then I figure I don't have to wait in here and walk to the doors and say "I'm going to go grab something from my bag."

Michael nods and I head straight for the doors. Might as well go for a walk. Better than sitting in there while those two suck face.

I begin to walk down the stairs and here a familiar voice calls my name "Aila!"

I turn and see Cato coming down the street. I begin to walk over and he asks while raising an eyebrow "Where are you going? Ditching?"

"I wish" I scoff. "But I was going for a walk since we're not allowed to warm up yet." he nods and I ask "Want to join me?"

Cato smirks and says "Sure why the hell not."

We begin walking down a path besides the academy that goes into the Forrest area of the district. As we walk along the path Cato ask "So why are you not inside?"

I shrug my shoulders and say "Michael's hanging out with his friends."

"I thought you were friend with his friends?" he asks.

"Yeah, but this is...a different type of friend." I reply quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

I stop and decide whether I should say anything. I mean Cato didn't tell anyone about Michael going to the games so maybe I could trust him? Possibly. Or maybe I'll just threaten him to keep his mouth shut. Blackmail or something. It's worked with Michael.

Finally I look back up at him and say "Swear you won't say anything." he nods."Because if you do I'll have to cut your balls off in your sleep and that's if you have any." I say smirking.

"You just want to see them don't you?" he says sheepishly.

Putting my hands on my hips I stammer "Do you want to know or not?" not being amused with his comment. That's just nasty. Who the hell wants to see that! And especially his.

"Pinky promise" Cato says innocently.

I roll my eyes and continue walk. "Well, Michael has seemed to become very...close with another tribute. If you know what I mean..." Cato nods me to continue. "So you know how I said I found a surprise one morning. Well, I went to go wake Michael up and when I went in his room, there was a particular girl in...Bed with him" I finish quietly.

"Who?" he asks interested.

"...Cassie..." I reply quietly and then finish "And she's his district partner also."

Cato stops his mouth in an _"o"_ shape and he chuckles before saying "No fucking way."

I nod my head and say "Yeah...I know."

He looks down at me and says "Then what are they going to do in the games?"

"Who the hell knows?" I yell maybe a little too loudly. But oh well.

"Your brother's screwed." he says shaking his head.

Sighing I say "I know. It makes the situation all the more worse."

Cato says "So they were doing it with you down the hall?"

"Yes..." I reply annoyed.

Cato laughs "How the hell did you not hear it? I mean people usually yell and-"

I smack him in the arm and say "Cato! What the hell, I don't want to hear about that...and no I did not I was a sleep. Anyways people do not yell...during it..." honestly I don't want to hear about that stuff...really it was the last thing. God! No I'll be listening for it! Damn you Cato.

"Well obviously you haven't done it with the right people." he says with a smirk.

I remain quiet because... I've never done "it". I mean I've had boyfriends and all but all of them were too scared to try anything like that because of Michael. Besides it's not like I would do "it" with any of them. I guess they were really more friend then boyfriends. We kissed but nothing more...Besides it's not like I was going to give my virginity to just anyone? I mean I'm not like some of the other girls at the academy.

Cato looks down at me "Wait. You have had sex right?"

"Umm" but that's all I can get out. I really don't want to talk about my non-existent sex life and especially with Cato.

Cato laughs and says "You're a virgin!"

I punch him the arm and say "God Cato, want to say it any louder so the whole district knows."

"Sure" he says scowling then he opens his mouth and begins "Aila Ryan is a-" but before he can finish I shove him. Maybe a little harder then intended because he is pushed into a tree. Frankly I'm not sorry either. I take a step so his back is against the tree and he is facing me.

Pointing my figure I sternly say "I swear if you say anything I promise I really will cut your balls off in you sleep."

Taking a step closer he says "Is that a promise or threat?" His classical smirk is on his face and I seriously consider smacking it off but decide against it and begin striding further down the path. Cato catches up and I shoot daggers at him. The smirk on his face and it's serious as he says "Aila I'm sorry..." and for a moment I believe him but then it turns into a smile and he says "I just can't believe you're a virgin."

I stop and angrily yell." Damn it Cato!" why was he being such an ass about this. Is it really that big of a deal that I haven't done it? I'm only 16; I still have the rest of my life to do it. And really it's not on the top of my to do list.

"What! It's just you look like the girl that would -" but again I cut him and angrily yell "What! Sleep around! Do I look like some freaking slut too you?"

"No...It's just you're-" again I angrily cut him off "What do I look like in asking for it? Am I asking for it now?" Is this what people thought me? Are the shorts I wear to short or something? Or is it because my parents. So now I'm Capitol trash because of them?

But Cato firmly grabs my shoulders and says "Aila! Just relax! That's not what I was trying to say at all."

I breathe heavily, and finally look him in the eye and sneer "Then what did you mean?"

He releases his hands from shoulders and runs them through his hair and mumbles "Look...I mean I thought there were a lot of guys...that were into you or something. Ok?"

Did Cato just say I was pretty? I confusingly look at him and ask "Are saying I'm..." but I don't finish because I would never think Cato thought that of me.

"Yeah... I just think because you are...pretty that there would be guys who try and..Pursue you or something." he says and looks awkwardly. Was Cato really embarrassed...I smirk and take advantage of the moment.

"You think I'm pretty?" I say cocking my head to the side with a dumbstruck look on my face.

Cato looks at me and says "Don't get any ideas Ryan, only a little."

I smile enjoying the moment and poke him in the chest saying "Whatever, you still think I'm pretty."

He rolls his eyes and turns to walk away to the academy "Whatever" he grumbles.

I catch up and we begin walk in silence but then I break it and say "Anyways It's not like I would say yes to just any guy."

"What are you picky?" Cato asks with his smirk returning to his face.

"Yeah, maybe a little. And besides a guy has to grow a pair before asking me." I scoff.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say a lot of guys wouldn't go too far because they'd be scared of what Michael would do." I reply.

"Pssshh I would be scared because of Michael." Cato scoffs.

"You say that now. I'll see it when I believe it" I scoff.

"Trust me, I could handle it." Cato says smirking.

We both laugh and continue on our way to the academy.

**Cato being a little more "Assy" this chapter. Haha. But I was going I combine this chapter with fight night section but it was wayyyy to long so I split them up because this chapter is already pretty long. But anyways hoped you enjoyed and please Review!**


	9. Fight night

**Hey!**

**Sorry this is up really late, I've been really busy getting ready to go back to school! **

**Anyways thank you to nic (guest) for reviewing I really appreciate it!**

**Response:**

**Nic (guest): Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, I totally agree!**

**But anyways please please please review! I really would like everyones feedback and suggestion. Also, when I get awesome reviews they just make my day! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**~Brooke **

**Chapter 9- Fight Night.**

**Aila's POV**

Cato and I walk back to the gym, and when we get there it is filled with trainees. People have already started a few competitions but not many. I examine room and my eyes land on the obstacle course. It didn't look super hard but it definitely wouldn't be a piece of cake. But then I feel a nudge in my side and Cato asks "What are you gonna do?"

"I think the obstacle course." I reply.

"Want to challenge me?" he asks smirking.

I laugh and say "I won't, wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends"

Cato shakes his head and says "Yeah right, but I'm going to check out the sparring station. See ya" and he walks away.

I half heartily reply "Ya." even though he's already gone.

When I reach the obstacle course I see that a few people have started and I take a closer look at it: At first there is a pathway that heads to a steep staircase of stairs that leads up to a bridge. The bridge is rather narrow and leads down where it meets a large rock wall. It goes up about 15 feet and when you get to the top there is a flat edge. Then around a 10 foot drop to a pool. The pool is split into two lanes and I assume you just jump of the edge of the platform into the pool. After the pool there are other platforms that are spread out about three feet out and trainers waiting on both sides waiting to swing clubs at you.

I let out a groan not looking forward for what's to come. Well this is going to be fun I think as I make my way over I the line. I assume you just get into line so I go at the end of the line on the right. A boy in my age group stands there but I can't recall his name. He stands there with his arms across his chest and he has short brown hair and intense amber eyes.

I take the spot beside him and ask "You racing anyone yet?"

"Nope" he replies and then he turns to me looking a little surprised, but then his face turns to a smirk and he says "But I'll warn you, I'm a pretty fast swimmer."

Smirking I say "I'll take the chance."

The boy chuckles and says "Don't say I didn't warn you."

I let out a snort and we make our way through the line. One of the trainers asks "Name and age group please"

I reply "Aila Ryan, 16."

Then I hear the boy reply "Joshua Stowely, 16"

The trainer nods us ahead and we both take a few steps forward. Joshua smiles and holds out his hand saying "Nice to meet you, Aila. Call me Josh."

I smile and shake his hand before saying "Nice to meet you to, Josh."

He smiles and we both wait in line. After a few more pairs get through the course we become the first in line as another pair reaches the home stretch. Josh scowls and asks "You ready for this?"

I smirk getting in ready position and cock my head to the side before saying "I'm ready for anything."

Josh chuckles and gets in ready position and mutters "Whatever you say."

For some reason I had an urge in me to beat this kid. Something told me I had to prove him wrong and prove them all wrong. I ready myself and take a deep breath till the timer goes off.

I sprint down the lane and run up the stairs. Pumping my arms back and forth as I sprint up the stairs. I'm not sure if Josh is behind me or beside me but I know he's not in front.

As I stride across the bridge it shakes rapidly but I keep my balance. When I get into distance of the rock wall I lunge forward, leaping onto the wall I grasp onto two handles. Looking down I find two places for my feet and begin to climb. About half way up I can hear Josh beside me. I take a quick glance to the side and see him working his way up the wall. We make eye contact for a brief second and then I begin to scurry up the wall, faster than before. I lose my footing once but grasp onto the pieces sticking out of the wall like I'm holding on for dear life. The last thing I want to be known as the girl who falls of the wall in the middle of the obstacle course.

When I reach the top both of us are side by side and without hesitation I run and dive into the water. The water shocks my body as I dive in. It is a major wakeup call and then I begin to swing my arms over my head and kick my legs. There is a burning sensation in my legs. They ache for me to stop but when I see Josh begin to pull ahead, a shot of adrenaline shoots through my body. I kick even harder forgetting the hurt that stirs around my body.

Eventually Josh and I are head to head and even. When I reach the end of the pool I spring up and push myself out of the pool. I'm dripping wet and I can feel my heavy clothes weighing me down, but they most likely weighed everyone down. I continue sprinting down the lane and jump onto the first platform. No trainers are there yet so I begin to steady myself before jumping to the next platform. As I jump across I land perfectly in the middle of the platform but when I begin to take a breath I see motion out of the corner of my eye. I drop to my knees and feel the club barely skim my ponytail. Slamming into the platform, I immediately jump back up and leap across to the next one. For this one I just have to move slightly to the left in order to avoid the club. Same for the next platform and I begin to eye the last one. I ready myself to jump across to the final one but as I push off a trainer swings a club in the middle of me and the other platform. As I see the club come I begin to move my body into a diving position. I feel the club skim my stomach as I barely clear it. But midway in the air I realize I flung my body too far and completely dive over the last platform. I fall to my knees and skid a few feet. When I come to a stop I fly forward and fall onto my stomach. I let out a small grunt as I feel my knees burning from skidding across the mats. I begin to push myself up but then I see Josh sprint ahead of me. "Son of a bitch" I think as I push myself up. I lunge forward and break into full sprit. My heart pounds as I come up behind him because he is barely a stride ahead of me.

I see the finish line only yards away and realize I won't be able to catch him so I dive forward. I spring right past him and half of my body crosses the finish line before he even gets across.

I fall on my stomach and collapse on the ground. I breathe heavily and then hear a trainer announce me as the winner and I slowly get to my feet but I have a smile on my face.

A few people watching congratulate me with pats on the back and it's great and all but I need a damn towel! My body is shivering and someone obviously notices my shaking my body because they finally hand me one.

I wrap it around my body tightly and hold my side. It cramps up and my body stiffens. What the hell? Why did it hurt so badly? But I figure it's because it's the hardest I've tried in a while.

But then I see Josh walk up saying "You little cheater. Diving ahead."

I barely process what he says because I'm breathing so heavy so I put my hands on the top of my head and I can barely croak out "Screw...you."

Josh lets out a laugh but it's between a few coughs. "I'm just kidding but good job. You kicked some serious ass." he holds out his hand. I examine it unsure if I should shake it or not. After I moment of contemplating I shake his hand. He smiles and says "You wanna grab some water, on me?"

I smirk slightly and state. "The waters free."

He begins to walk away and says "Whatever, you coming or not?"

I decide to go because what's gonna happen. Can't hurt anything right? And maybe if I pass out along the way someone will be able to tell and get help.

I eventually catch up and we both go grab a cup of water. As Josh and I stand there I examine the area and see we're next to the sparring station. The mats are covered in people fighting each other and then my eyes land on Cato. He was fighting my brother's friend Charlie. Both looked pretty into it and were both throwing hard punches. I begin to step a little closer to the mat and Josh follows. A few other people are gathered around the mat to watch.

I shudder a bit as Charlie socks Cato in the gut, but I can tell he hardly felt it. He wraps his arms around Charlie's shoulders and begins to knee him the gut. Hard. A smirk is planted on my face remembering the day I kneed Cato. I laugh in my head as I think: "he learned that from me."

I snap back to reality when I hear a groan. It's obvious to anyone that Cato has Charlie beat and with one more punch or kick Cato will have fun. But as Charlie struggles to catch his breath Cato looks up for the briefest second and we make eye contact. But then his eyes fall somewhere else. I think behind me but I'm not entirely sure. He looks over a second and then his eyes fill with a fury, that I've only seen the night I fixed his nose up. His eyes look darker than ever, and then as if it's an imitate reaction he socks Charlie in the jaw. Cato strikes him with such force Charlie falls to the ground and is knocked out. He might have broken his jaw but I'm not entirely sure.

Cato states down at Charlie expressionless as he breaths heavily. I begin to stride across to his mat but then he makes eye contact with me and it causes me to stop dead in my tracks. I freeze as we stare at each other, but Cato breaks the stares by walking away. I see him stride across the gym and into the locker rooms and slamming the door behind him, leaving me there in the middle of the mat.

_What the hell? _


	10. Can't stand here

**Hey! **

**I was planning on putting this up Monday, but I found out I'm super busy that day so I thought I should put it up early.**

**Anyways thanks to: nic (guest) and Dragon K1ss3s for reviewing!**

**Response:**

**Nic: aww thanks so much! I'm happy you like the storyline and characters! And don't worry you find out this chapter.**

** Also, once again thank you to everyone who started following the story, I really appreciate it! And please please review! Reviews make my day and I really want everyone's feedback!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**~Brooke **

**Ch 10- Can't Stand here**

**Cato's POV**

After kneeing Charlie in the chest multiple times I knew it was over and I had won. I thought if I threw one more easy punch he would be out but then I looked up to see Aila. At first I was in a way happy to see her watching my match, since I was doing so well but then I saw Josh next to her and the happiness in my body fled.

To be honest Josh was a complete ass. Yeah sure he was funny in his own way but his ego was twice as big as mine and that's saying something. Not to mention how much crap he talked about himself and other people. He thought he was some bad-ass who got all the girls, and unfortunately he did but after he got what he wanted he threw the girl away like she was trash. And maybe I have done things similar to a few girls but he did it with every girl and I actually felt at least somewhat guilty after it. He could care less if he left a girl with a broken heart and a low self-esteem. To him girls were just dolls there to fuck. The worst part was what he's said about Aila.

That day I felt like kicking his ass after everything he said. Only thinking of her as another girl with a pretty face and great body. Someone he could manipulate in to doing whatever he wanted and even thinking she was like all those other girls.

Weeks earlier:

I stood by my locker, putting on my shirt and packing up my things when a very arrogant Josh came by and began: "Dude have you hit anything lately?"

I shook my head and said "Naw, man. I've been just focusing on my training lately."

He laughed and asked "So you're not fucking Michael's sister?"

I was a little taken back. Why did it seem like it? I mean we've been hanging out lately but did it come off like we were more then that?

Finally after a few moments of contemplating I replied "No, just friends."

Josh chuckled and said "Awesome man! You don't realize how much I wanted to tap that. I just gotta work my way around Michael." he stopped and looked up like he was deep in thought.

What the hell!? He couldn't do that to Aila and how the hell was he going to get around Michael. He was so protective of her and would kill him if he found out what he did.

I have to grit my teeth together to resist from saying anything stupid. I try to keep my tone laid back and light as I say "Dude seriously? If Michael finds out you'll be dead."

Josh looks back at me and says "Yeah, but the girls so damn hot! She's gotta be good in bed. Heck maybe I'll keep her around longer then the others."

At moment Josh has the smuggest look on his face and I feel like punching it right off. It infuriated me that he talked about Aila like that. She was so much more then looks, she was funny, smart, athletic and a lot more. I knew we weren't together or anything but I felt the urge to defend her. Although I knew if I do anything stupid it would seem like I had a thing for her and I didn't.

Josh continued to comment on Aila's body and finally it became to much and I grumbled "Whatever, I have to go." and I stormed out of the locker room"

And now the Son of a bitch was going to try and pull something. Coming off innocent but flirting her up when no one else is around.

My eyes had gazed over him for a second, and when I did all my anger had boiled to the top. Unfortantely I took it out on Charlie who didn't deserve it but I still felt no remorse.

Punching him in the face felt so good though; maybe a little too good. My hand had hurt a little after throwing the punch, most likely because I hit him in the jaw but I didn't care. I breathed heavily as I stood over him watching him lay on the ground motionless. Then I heard footsteps across the mat and looked up to see Aila walking over to me. My body froze and so did hers. We must of stared at each other for a good minute. I was going to say something but then I saw Josh checking her out. I was about to lose it, so I walked away as fast as I could. And unfortantely I couldn't get away fast enough.

When I walked into the locker room I slammed the door behind me. I stomped in there and it had felt like the ground shaked every time I took a step.

Why was I so angry? The sensation that ran through my body, I've only felt this whenever my father slapped me around and I couldn't do anything about it.

I walked over to the sink and splashed some water in my face, it woke me up for a second until I looked up. My hair was all over the place, I had sweat dripping down my face and there was a purple bruise on my left cheekbone from my match with Charlie. I looked like shit and felt like it too.

The last thing I wanted was for Aila to get hurt. I usually never felt any remorse for these girls Josh fooled around with, but Aila was different. Besides he usually never went after any of my friends, besides Clove but the minute he tried to make a move she punched him straight in the face and then kicked him in the balls. I remember laughing so hard, seeing someone finally put Josh in his place. It was priceless although he only stayed like that for a few weeks.

I smile slightly remembering the day Josh was sprawled up on the floor groaning in pain and regretting the day he ever even looked at Clove. I look back up at myself and run my hands through my hair so I don't look like a complete idiot. After a few more breaths I decide it's time I head back out.

When I walk back through the door I see Aila is no longer by the mats. I sigh and make my way around the gym to find Clove standing by the knife station. I walk by and bump her purposely as I say "Hey"

She looks up for a brief second before saying "Nice bruise"

"Yeah, I guess so" I mumble. Clove then begins to study my face and I change my tone so she doesn't suspect anything. "Have you done any competitions yet?"

"Yeah, a few knife ones" she says smiling but then her smile grows into a large grin and she says "And won them all."

I laugh lightly before saying "You always do."

Then a silence falls over us, something that usually doesn't happen and then Clove speaks up and asks "Ok, Cato what are you all pissy about now?"

"nothing." I reply quickly and then I feel my eyes begin to examine the gym and then I find her. She's standing there with Josh and they're both laughing. My body tenses and I ball my fist as I watch him. Why wouldn't this guy give it a break? Why the hell couldn't he leave her the hell alone? But my thoughts are interrupted when Clove finally asks "Is it because she talking to that asshole?"

I snap back and look at her and try to cover myself up. "Who?" I ask innocently.

Clove scoffs and says "You know who I'm talking about. You're little girlfriend over there."

"She's not my girlfriend, we're just friends!" I stamper.

"Oh please, we all know you have a thing for her" Clove says before snickering.

I snap at her as I sternly say "I do not"

"Whatever, you say Cato but I do know what he's going after over there and you obviously don't want that to happen. So are you going to let it happen?" Clove asks raising her eyebrow before walking away.

I stand there and watch them talk. My body gets tighter every time he moves closer to her. I didn't think Aila would fall for it, especially as fast as the other girls did but I still didn't want that ass by her.

Clove was right though, I couldn't stand here and watch him do this to her. Especially since if he did get to her, it would be her first time...but no! I wouldn't let it happen. I'll tell him to back the hell off.

I begin to walk across the gym but then the buzzer goes off and all the trainers call us to the stage. I stop and decide to do it later, and head over to the stage.

As I stand in the crowd, I don't take my eyes off them and completely block out everything the trainer says. Eventually they tell us it's time to go so I head to the locker room to grab my things.

After throwing on my jacket I head out the door and see Josh waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I head down and when I reach the bottom I say "Hey man, what are you doing?"

Josh smirks before saying "Waiting for Aila. I have a feeling I might be getting lucky tonight" he says winking at me and then my body tense and I look at him coldly as he continues "God, it was easier then I thought. I mean I thought she was going to be like Clove but thankfully not. But if I do get lucky tonight I'm gonna f-"

But I cut him off and coldly say "What about Michael?"

"Oh man that's the best part! He went out with some friends and her parents aren't home either. Which means we'll have the whole house to ourselves" he says with a cocky grin his face.

I shake my head and realize how unbelievable this is. Aila would never fall for this crap and then I say "What makes you think she's going to even let you in her house?"

"Oh please, I have this in the bag" he replies with confidence.

I laugh before saying "That's complete bull. Aila's to smart for your crap."

Josh raises an eyebrow before saying "Come on man have a little faith in me. Besides why are you being such a push over anyways?"

I stare back at him, with fury in my eyes and then he cracks a wide smile and begins "You like her don't you?" I stay silent "Well, I'll make sure to do it extra hard tonight just for you." and then he lets out a ridiculous groan and that's when I snap. I shove him and yell "If you touch her, you'll sure as hell regret it!"

Josh regains his composure and shoves me before saying "Yeah? What are you going to do?"

I get in his face and point my finger at him before and reply "You don't even want to know what I'll do."

Josh looks at me furiously and says "You don't scare me. You're just a worthless piece of shit like your father."

What he says about my father doesn't bother me, but the fact that he even compared him to me. I was more of a man then he'll ever be. But he continues "You'll be some washed up trainee who lives in his past because he didn't get into the games."

And the next thing I do doesn't surprise me but definitely surprise him; I punch right in the jaw and he falls back.

I stare him down angrily as he staggers up and spits out blood. He still has a huge smirk on his face as he says "When I'm done with the little bitch, she'll forget you and be begging me for more."

And then I shout "You son of a bitch" and push him to the ground. He falls back and I climb on top of him and begin to throw punches. I alternate hands as I punch him across the face and see him pass out but that doesn't stop me. I continue to throw punches and watch my fists connect with his face. His face flies to each side as I throw more and more punches.

I raise my fist once again and then I feel someone grab it tightly and yell "Holly Crap Cato!"

I get off him and turn around to see Aila gripping my bloodied hand tightly. She throws my hand to the side and I can see the confusion and anger in her eyes.


	11. Unexpected

**Hey **

**Thank you to Nic (guest), Julietwithnoromeo, Dragon K1ss3s, and Camilla Odair for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**Responses:**

**Nic- haha yeah definitely and me too! But I think you'll like this chapter!**

**Also, thank you to everyone who favorited this story! **

**But anyways thanks for reading and I think everyone will like this chapter! :) AND PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own the Hunger Games**

**~Brooke**

**Chapter 11- Unexpected**

I_ raise my fist once again and then I feel someone grab it tightly and yell "Holly Crap Cato!" _

_I get off him and turn around to see Aila gripping my bloodied hand tightly. She throws my hand to the side and I can see the confusion and anger in her eyes._

Aila's POV

When I walked through the doors of gym the moon was out; shining high in the sky. I smile slightly as I admire the one thing I loved about District 2: The moon. It always shined the brightest here. I've gone to a few of the other Districts when I was younger and it hasn't ever been quite as beautiful as it had been in District 2. But my blissful moment is broken, when I here murmurs coming from the bottom of the staircase. I look down and see two figures speaking but I can't make out the words or who they are because of the dimness of the street lights.

I stand at the top of the stairs and watch the two people speak, one looks pretty peeved off and is getting in the others face. He points a figure at the other and you can feel their intensity even from up here.

Should I get a trainer?

I contemplate whether it's worth it but decide against it and continue my way down the stairs. I only take a few steps till I hear a loud smack and see one of the guys fall back a little but he regains his composure and says something that I don't catch but I do hear something similar to a groan? But not one that sounded like they were in pain but something a lot different. What the hell was that? I think but then I hear an all to familiar voice yell: "You son of a Bitch"

I stop and freeze as I realize that it was Cato. I stand there for a brief second but then Cato jumps on top of the boy and begins to rapidly throw punches. I return to reality as I begin running down the stairs. I run over to then and Without thinking I grab Cato's hand and shriek "Holly Crap Cato!"

He turns and I see a bruise on his cheek and a few drops of blood scattered on his face. But his eyes are the worst; his usual bright blue eyes are dark and stormy. And the fury in them is obvious. Worse then earlier. The look he has on his face, the fury, the anger actually scares me for a brief second but then I remember I'm dealing with Cato here.

But when we make eye contact all the anger floods from his eyes and I see nothing. His face is expressionless and cold. I study his eyes for a second to see if I can begin to understand what he was thinking but then I feel a warmness on my hand, and my eyes shoot to my hand that is holding Cato's. There's blood covering his and dripping onto mine. I throw it to the side not wanting to hold it anymore.

Finally, I take a look beside him and see an unconscious Josh laying down on the ground. Immediately my eyes shoot back to Cato and I stare daggers at him. There is confusion, anger and even a little horror in my body.

What was he doing? What the hell just happened? Why did he beat up Josh? And a million more questions fill my mind and I want them answered. Immediately.

I stare back at him and neither of us move. The only thing I can hear is Cato breathing and a slight breeze that is picking up. We must stare at each other for over a minute but then he breaks our eye contact and begins to stride down the street.

I feel anger and frustration flare in my body and I immediately follow behind him. He can't leave me here to deal with this by myself! Besides this is his fault!

I'm a few feet behind him when I say "Cato" but no response. I say it once more till I screech his name "Cato!" but he keeps walking.

I run towards him as the adrenaline runs through my body and yank him back so he faces me and I sternly say "Do not walk away from me."

He continues to stare at me with that same stupid look on his face and I feel the fury grow even more in me. Since he doesn't speak I say "What the hell happened here?" and I motion towards Josh.

He continues to stare at me and once again I say "Cato" angrily. Still no response and I can still feel the same intensity stirring in me. Why is he being like this? I think. We stare at each other again but then him not speaking at all pisses me off even more and I snarl "Fine I'm getting the hell out of here." and I begin to head down the street.

I must of been 20 feet away when I hear him finally speak up "Where are you going?"

I turn on my heels and put my hands on my hips before saying "Oh, so now you're talking to me?"

And then Cato closes some of the distance between us and asks once again in the same tone: "Aila, where are you going?"

I shoot daggers at him and stand in the same stance I had before. Then I finally reply: "I don't know, but anywhere but here."

Cato closes the final distance between but I begin down the street. Then I feel a grip on my wrist and Cato pleads "Aila wait."

What the hell is he doing? Is he trying to make me even more angrier? Then I yank my wrist from his reach and begin "Leave me alone Cato."

Cato tries to put a hand on my shoulder but I move so I'm out of his reach. I stare at him and bitterly say "I can handle myself. And besides what do you expect to do with that?" and I point to Josh and as if on cue Josh begins to stir. We both watch as he slowly rises to his feet. He grips some of the railing, to support himself and looks around grudgingly but then his eyes land on Cato and I. His eyes grow and he begins wobbling down the street. We watch him stagger down the street till he is completely out of sight and then I hear Cato say "Problem solved." he has a slight smirk on his face but it's definitely not helping the situation.

If looks could kill, then Cato would have dropped dead right there but he unfortunately didn't. I hear my voice begin to rise as I say "No Cato. Problem NOT solved. I want an explanation."

He stares at me again as if he's trying to decide what to say and I begin to book it down the street but then he grips my wrist and turns me to face him. He finally says something: "If you let me walk with you, I'll explain what happened."

I stare at him for a second before grunting "Fine" and begin to walk down the street.

We stride down a street that leads us to I don't know where until I ask "Why did you beat up Josh?"

Cato sighs and says "Aila I can explain..." and then he's silent.

His silence annoys me and I burst out "Oh really Cato? Please enlighten me! Please explain why you're being so annoying toni-" but he cuts me off and furiously yells "Aila he just wanted to sleep with you! He was planning on getting you into bed!"

I stop in my tracks to let what Cato just told me register. That's what he wanted all along. Wasn't it? Figures. He just liked me for my looks and didn't care if I was a good person or not.

Ok maybe I fell for his crap but not enough to sleep with him! I mean I'm not some fumbling idiot. Besides I pretty much just met him tonight. Besides who would you sleep with someone the first time they meet them?

But then the realization hits me: A slut...and that's what he thought I was.

I look back at Cato and I think he can see the hurt and disbelief in my eyes because his angry expression falls to a frown. Finally I stutter out "He thought..I-I was a slut...didn't he?"

Did I care if Josh thought of me like that? No but lately it seemed like everybody thought of me as another girl with a pretty face. Was there an expectation that I was some whore because my parent were involved with the Capitol? That I picked up on some horny Capitol women the attitude? Because everyone's heard the rumors about how some of the Capitol people act.

I look back at Cato and he has a frown of pity on my face and begins "Aila..."

But I don't want to be pitied. No one has ever pitied me my whole life and I don't plan on starting it now. I feel intensity grow in my eyes and harshly ask "Does everyone base me off how I look?"

Cato Immediately replies "No! Nobody does-" but I cut him off and bitterly say but "Josh does."

Cato rolls his eyes and says "But Josh is a dick." I let out a small snort because we both know this is true and Cato smiles a little. "Aila, you are so much more then a pretty face. You're strong, smart, witty and funny and...yeah"

I look at him quizzically and ask "Why are you being so nice today?"

Cato's eyes grow slightly bigger and he ruffles the hair on the back of his head as he mutters "I don't know."

I smile slightly at his usually non-existent awkwardness and ask "Are you sure you're not on your man period again?"

Cato lets out a chuckle and shakes he head and says "No."

I crack a smile before continuing "Because if you are, I have some tampons at my house if you ran out." I let out a small laugh and smile at Cato.

Cato scowls at me before saying "No, I'm good. But are you going home, because I'll walk you back if you need me to?"

Home...that place was never really my home. I call it my parent's house and I simply just live there at the moment for free. That place was never me, maybe it was more of Michaels style but I never needed anything that big for a home. And to be honest it was to big, especially when you're there alone. It was lonely.

I let out a sigh not wanting to go there and explain "Ehh, not really. I'd rather go somewhere else."

Cato smiles and asks "Well where would you like to go princess?"

My smile fades and I say "Don't call me that. It's stupid...but since you're asking do you want to go to the ditch?"

"The what?" Cato asks slightly confused.

I scowl and say "Oh yeah, that's right Cato has no life."

His smile fades like mine did before and he says "Shut up."

I chuckle and explain "It's a pond. It's about a five minute walk from here. My friends and I used to go all the time when we were younger."

Cato puts a small smile on his face and says "Ok lead the way."

I smile at him and we make our way over to the ditch. I can't believe he's never been there. Before training we used to spend our whole summers there. Michael and I would wake up super early, eat breakfast, pack a lunch and then meet our friends before walking down there. I haven't been there in over a year, and I really did miss it.

We walk down the pathway and as we reach the clearing I run ahead and put my hands out and dramatically say "The ditch."

Cato smiles and looks over the area examining it and I do the same. It was a decent size pond with trees surrounding one side and then to get to the sand you had to walk over a rockier section. Then there was a dock near the sand that you could tell has worn out ever since I've been here.

I continue walking ahead and motion Cato to follow me. I carefully walk across the rocks not wanting to fall in. When we're on the last rock I jump off and land into the sand. I sit down throwing my bag on the ground and settle in the sand. Cato takes he seat next to me and I ask "So what do you think?"

Cato nods and says "It's nice."

I smile remembering all the fun times I had here and say "Yeah, it is"

I look back at the water and see the moon reflecting off the water and watch to image move back and forth. I take my eyes off the water and look at Cato beside me before saying "Cato about tonight...I appreciate you "sticking up for me." but next time let me handle it, I don't need protection" and maybe that came out harsher then intended but I figured Cato could take it. But he doesn't say anything just nods his head and then I ask "Why did you even feel the urge to protect me?"

Cato lets out a grunt and looks up at the sky before asking "Aila, do we really have to get into this?"

I sigh but push a little more because I'm curious. "Come on, if you tell me I won't bug you about it the rest of the night." He looks at me and I joke "Pinky promise."

Cato rolls his eyes and lets out an exasperated huff. We make eye contact for a brief second before he looks away and begins "Fine. I thought that maybe Josh would push, and push-"

"I could of kicked his ass." I say bluntly and Cato lets out a laugh but then becomes serious as he continues "Yeah, you probably could And...I couldn't stand there a listen to him talk the way he did about you. It just pissed me off so much."

He takes a breath and I snort "Obviously" Cato laughs an I smile at him and continue "Thanks, for telling me but I don't want to know what he said because believe me I know he's an ass now."

We both laugh and I have another genuine smile on my face today. It's not a fake and meaningless like the one that I've been putting on my face for the past few weeks. A real one.

Then I look over at Cato and see him looking at me smiling. This time there's no smirk or scowl on his face but a smile. His eyes aren't angry, upset or bored but bright and happy. But then I notice there's still blood on his face, and I let out a small laugh and say "You still have Josh's blood on his face."

His smile falls slightly as he beings to rub his chin but I laugh and say "That's not going to get it off. Here use some of the water in the pond."

He looks at me confused and says "Why? I'm not using water from there."

I scowl at him and say "Cato just use the water and stop being such a princess" when I say princess I smirk, because that's what he called me.

He grunts "Whatever" and we both get up and I follow him to the water. He gets on his knees and begins to rub his face. I let out a sigh as I look over the ditch. It was the best place, and I can't believe Cato's never been here or better yet swam in here but...then a devious smile appears on my face when an idea comes to mind.

As Cato begins to stand up, I go behind him and shove him in. He plummets into the water face first and slides in on his stomach. His whole body is drenched in water when he comes out and I say "There now you've gone swimming here." I begin laughing at him because of the look of disbelief on his face. I can't believe he didn't see that coming! What an idiot!

I continue laughing as he yells "Do you think this is funny?" I nod my head and laugh even harder I think of when we were in the pool at the academy. I stand on the sand gripping my stomach from laughing so hard and then the look on his face turns into a smirk and he says "Let's see how you like it." and begins to run toward me.

Shit. I think as I see the water fly everywhere as he barrels through the water. Still holding my stomach I begin to run away but then I feel a pair of cold hands on my waist.

Cato lifts me up and my back is pressed against his body and I can see the water coming closer. He begins to run and I struggle to get out of his grip but there's still a smile plastered on my face. Something between a shriek and a yell is what comes out my mouth as I yell "Cato!"

But it's to late because before I know it I'm under water but then Cato pulls me up to surface and says "Did you like that?" but I stay silent when I notice our position. Now I face Cato and his arms are still rapped around my waist and we are eye level with each other. Then I notice where my arms are: one is wrapped lazily behind his neck and the other is on his large bicep. I look at my hands in disbelief but don't move them, then I look up to see Cato looking at me. We make eye contact and stare at each other realizing this is the closest we've ever been. Then without notice I feel Cato's warm lips on mine.

Sorry for another cliffhanger! I couldn't help it. Originally they were supposed to still be in a fight by the end of the chapter but then it got deleted so I started writing it out again and it turned out like this instead! And I have to say I like this ending better! Thanks for reading!


	12. Untouchable

**Hey! **

**Thank you too: Nic (Guest), and Julietwithnoromeo for reviewing! I really appreciate it! **

**Response: **

**Nic- haha yeah it's about time! And you'll see!**

**But anyways this chapter is kinda a filler but I promise the next one will be better!**

**Also, I start school this week...unfortunately, so I won't get to update as much but I'll try my best! **

**Also, please review! Reviews make me write faster! I swear so please review! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games!**

**~Brooke**

**Chapter 12- Untouchable**

**Cato's POV**

I press my lips onto hers and remove my hands from her waist and slowly trail them up to her face. I gently put them on her face and cup both her cheeks. She kisses me back and I can feel her slightly squeezing my left bicep. We kiss for what feels like forever until we slowly break the kiss, I linger slightly sucking on Aila's lower lip, savoring ever last moment I can get. I can feel her hand run through my hair and it sends shivers down my back.

Her lips tasted so amazing; like something I've never tasted before. It was unlike any other kiss I've ever had. There was just something different about it. I don't even understand why I did it. We were both wrapped around each other and our lips were just inches apart. Then her smile; it was actually genuine for once.

I noticed for these past few weeks how strange she's been, and you could just tell she wasn't happy or at least not like she was when I first met her. But the smile was definitely one reason why. I just couldn't help it, a small voice told me not too but I still did because her lips looked so kissable. And when I did finally did kiss her, she actually kissed back. It wasn't just me, she kissed back and damn...she was a good kisser.

When I pull away my eyes slowly open and so do hers, but when mine open there is relief and happiness but her eyes don't have that at all. She looked confused, shocked and frantic.

My heart falls when I see this because the kiss was so damn good! I really wanted to press my lips to hers again but when I saw the look on her face all that want and need vanished. We stare at each other, our hands still on each other when she opens her mouth to say something but then shuts it immediately. Well there's a first...Aila Ryan speechless.

I study her eyes to try and find something but everything I find is not what I want. I take my hands off her but don't move away. She removes her hands from me but our bodies are still so close. I can hear her rushed breathing as she stares at the water tracing her long fingers over the surface of the water. We stand there for a minute before I finally croak out "Aila..." but I don't know how to finish. Her dark eyes shoot up and she stares at me; ours eyes boar into each other and she looks nervous. I begin to move my hand to her cheek but then she moves away. Her eyes are still trained on me but now we must be a few feet apart. She takes her eyes off mine as she says "Maybe it's time I head home."

Well, there's a slap in the face. I stay silent not really sure what to say but then she begins to slowly trail out of the water and I become alert. Without hesitation I say "I'll walk you back."

She stops and I stands there waiting for rejection but then she quitely mumbles "Ok, thanks"

I take a breath and begin following her out of the water. We both go and grab our bags and begin walking away from the sand. Aila walks in front of me, keeping a safe distance between us. She takes a step onto the first rock and then begins to continue across the road of rocks.

Halfway past the rocks Aila misplaces her right foot and begins to fall forward and lets out a small yelp but immediately I lunge forward and grab Aila's thin waist. I wrap both my arms around her stomach and pull her from falling into the water. I grip her tightly as I pull her back onto the rocks and place her down. My arms linger for a moment when she finally is steady on the rocks. It's not till she clears her throat that I remove my arms and she says "Um...thanks."

I reply "No problem" and we continue our way down the path. We walk side by side in silence and I finally trail my eyes away from her and stare out at the road in front of us.

Every step takes longer then ever, and I feel like we're walking in slow motion. There's an eery awkwardness in the air, something that's never really happened between the two of us.

Eventually my eyes find the moon and I notice the clouds in the sky for the first time tonight. Then the wind begin to pick up and then I hear a chattering noise. I look to see where the noise is coming from and see it's Aila. She's only wearing a tank-top and jeans that are still damp and her arms are wrapped tightly around her upper body. She uses her hands to rub her arms and I can hear the faint noise of chattering teeth.

I begin to rummage through my bag as we continue walking and I take out a jacket and ask "Do you want my jacket?"

She shakes her head and says "No, I'm fine."

I sigh and say "Aila, just take the jacket, you're shivering." I try to put the jacket on her shoulders but she moves and stops in the middle of the road.

"I don't need you damn jacket Cato!" she yells furiously.

What the hell! Why was she being so stubborn? If she wanted me to leave her alone then I will. I stare at her and emotionlessly say "I have a feeling it's not the jacket you don't want."

Why was this one girl messing me up so damn much? No other girl has done this. I've never felt the need to protect them or save them from people like Josh. I've never been this protective over anyone in my whole life. It's always been about me...until now.

Aila huffs and tries to explain "Cato no...it's just I need..." and she trails off and looks away running her hands through her damp locks.

"What? What else do you possibly need Aila?" I question angrily. She needs to just give me answer so I know whether to drop it or not.

"I need time Cato." she says with more confidence behind her voice. Time? Time for what? But she continues "Just let me think Cato. Ok? After tonight I'm not sure about...a lot"

I sigh and nod my head before saying "Fine"

She sighs and I begin walking down the road until she doesn't follow and stands there. I stop and turn around and retort "You coming or not?"

But she doesn't move just turns her head and asks "Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know" I reply and I actually don't know.

She stampers a little then takes a few steps between me, so there's not as much distance between us. Her hair blows in the wind, and i hear a slight rumble but I ignore it. She lets out a sigh and begins "But earlier today you said you weren't interested. You said I was pretty but you didn't want to be more then friends..." her eyes fall to the ground but then she looks up with an intensity in her eyes that I haven't seen for a while.

I let out a sigh. Did I really have to get into this now? To be honest I didn't know myself. Yes, today when I woke up I didn't think I had any feelings for Aila, but then after everything tonight I felt different. Feelings maybe but I didn't know, at least for sure. I open my mouth to respond but all of a sudden a loud clap of thunder sounds through the sky and rain becomes to pour down.

I look around frantically to find cover and see that we're by the Victor Village Gate. Rain begins to pelt us, and I stare at the sky to see lighting flashing in the sky but then I'm flung forward. My feet begin to move and I see Aila gripping my wrist as she pulls me ahead yelling "Come on!"

We run down the street in Victor Village and eventually get to Aila's house. She rummages through her bag, and I assume she's trying to look for keys.

The rain comes down harder, and the wind begins to pick up even more. Aila takes out her key and as tries to put it into the key hole, her blonde hair is whipping around her face and were both even more soaked then before.

She pushes the door open and I follow her in. We walk in and then she slams the door shut. She lets out a loud sigh of relief before dropping her bag by the door and she says "You can stay here till it passes."

I smile slightly and say "Thanks."

Ohhh! Wonder what's going to happen! :)

Just have to wait and see! Thanks for reading


	13. Past storms

**Hey**

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! They we're all awesome! Thanks you to: Missamazing101, Julietwithnoromeo, justchildrenplayingsoilders, Camilla Odair, and countryjesusfreak! You guys are amazing!**

**But I really like this chapter, especially the end! One of the characters you really get to see a side of them only seen a few times. But this time they don't stop themselves. But if you want to know what I'm talking about, you'll just have to keep reading! **

**But thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (x100000) review! I would really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**~Brooke **

**Chapter 13- Past Storms**

**Aila's POV**

I shut the door shut forcefully because I can feel the wind picking up and pushing on the door. When it's finally shut, I look around to see it is pitch black, and I can't see anything except when the lighting lights up the house. I drop my bag and begin looking for the light switch.

As I search for a switch I tell Cato "You can stay here till it passes." Despite everything that's happened tonight, I'm not going to be a bitch and make him walk home in this because every minute the storm seems to be getting worse and worse.

When I finally find the switch Cato says "Thanks"

The light blinds my eyes when it flickers on, and I rub my eyes as they adjust to the new bright light. When I open them I'm facing the mirror and I see how big of a wreck I am. My hair usually a bright strawberry blonde is lifeless and damp as it falls lamely onto my shoulders. I have splotches of dirt on my face and damp clothes.

I cringe slightly and then turn to Cato and say "I'm gonna go change, but I'll grab some towels"

"Ok I'll be in the kitchen" and he motions toward the hallway to the kitchen.

I nod my head and kick off my shoes before heading upstairs. I run up the stairs and when I reach my room I go to the bathroom that connects to my room and grab a few towels and throw them on the bed.

I dry off my cold skin, and then strip down before rummaging through my closet for sweats and a tank top. When I'm changed I wipe off all the dirt on my face and braid back my damp hair.

After, I'm done I study myself in the mirror and see an anxious look on my face.

God, how much crap has happened tonight? Cato being all pissy, him kicking Josh's ass, me realizing Josh is in ass and then now the kiss. The kiss...it still confused me. Don't get me wrong it was really good. Maybe a little to good which is what confuses the hell out of me? I mean it's Cato for goodness sake! I never would of imagined kissing him or better yet that if we did he would be a such a good kisser. Which brings me into the part where he told me not to think anything more of him thinking I was pretty. But all this shit tonight points in a whole other direction. One I'm not sure if I want to go. Or maybe I'm not ready for it but my body tells me to go for it. Be with him, kiss him or whatever but I can't ignore the small voice of reason telling me no, stop being such an idiot Aila.

But my thoughts end when I hear a huge clap I thunder. I jump and walk out of the bathroom, grab the towels and then head down stairs.

The Wood flooring is freezing, and I shiver after every step I take.

When I walk into the kitchen I see Cato standing by the table and staring out the window. I walk over to his side silently and say "This is the worst I've ever seen it."

He looks over at me and then I hand him the towel and he replies "Thanks"

I walk over and turn on the kitchen light so it isn't do dark anymore. The lights flick on and I turn to take a seat at the table. Cato takes the seat beside me and we watch the rain pour down, and the lightning flash in the sky.

As we sit there in silence a huge thing of thunder boom and I jump a little in my seat.

Cato lets a snort before saying "What you scared of a little thunder?"

I look to see him smirking at me and I send him a glare in return and say "No" I cross my arms over my chest, because really I am kinda scared of thunder. Maybe just a little! At least when it sounds like we're getting freaking bombed!

Cato laughs and says "Then why do you jump every time there's thunder?"

I glare and say "I do not-" but then I jump again at the sound of thunder, because it's sounds like it's almost over us.

Cato chuckles once again, and I glare at him before saying "I hope you get hypothermia."

Cato begins "I can't believe you're scared of a little th-" but then there's a huge boom. It's so loud that I can feel the house shake and then everything around me goes dark. The whole house is pitch black and I can't even see Cato, who's right beside me. I let out an exasperated breath and say "You gotta be kidding me."

Cato lets out a stifled laugh and says "I don't think it's kidding."

"Oh, screw you." I say and I begin to get up but I put my hands out in front of me, so I can try to find something to grab onto but I end up touching something I didn't want too. He must of had the same idea as me, because when I stand up my hands meet Cato's chest and I'm pressed against him.

Immediately I get off him and turn away. God why does this keep happening? First he grabs me before I fall into the water, then the jacket incident and now this.

I stumble a bit but eventually find my way to the counter. I grip the counter and begin to follow the outline of it; finally I reach the end of it then I turn left to the cabinets.

I try to remember where the drawer is with a flashlight and I begin to feel around in different drawers till I hit something pointy. I let out a yelp in pain and then I hear a stifled laugh.

I stop grabbing my finger and tell Cato "That's not funny."

Cato chuckles "Sorry, but it's kinda is" I hear him take a few steps and then he stops before saying "You know you've been kinda a klutz tonight. Almost falling into the water today and now this."

I roll my eyes and continue in search of a flashlight but this time I wait for lightning to look through the drawers. "Where's the damn flashlight?" I murmur angrily.

Finally, I find a flashlight and let of a sigh of relief. I flick it on and look around the room. It eventually lands on Cato, and he smirks before saying "It's about time."

"Whatever" I grunt and then say "Come on, I think there's some candles somewhere around here."

I make a path for him but he ends up tripping over one of the legs, of a barstool at the counter. I begin to laugh and retort "Who's the klutz now?"

Cato regains his composure and then reaches me before bumping into me purposely and saying "Keep it moving Ryan"

I scowl at him and we begin to walk down the hallway and up the stairs. I begin looking through one of the bathrooms but no luck and then a closet but once again no candles. There's only one other place...my room.

I'm not really sure why I don't want Cato in my room. It's just, I don't know but it's my room so once we reach the door I say "Wait here"

I follow the light of the flashlight to the connecting bathroom and rummage through the cupboards. After a few minutes of searching I finally find five or six candles, so I head back to Cato. I hand him most of them and he follows me down to the kitchen and the connecting informal dining room.

We set down the candles and I rummage through some cupboards and finally find a set of matches. I look at Cato and ask "Where do you want to sit?"

I shine the light on him and he looks a little hazy but he shrugs his shoulders and says "I don't really care."

Letting out a small groan I walk to the family room with candles in hand and Cato trailing behind me. We arrange the candles around the room, but mostly around one of the couches and then I light the match. After a few tries I light all the candles and settle into the couch. Leaning against the arm rest, Cato takes a seat beside me.

I decide to take a peek out of the window beside the couch, and can't even see anything. It's black and droplets of water continue to pound onto the window. I sigh and say "It's still hasn't even let up."

"Why do you really want me to leave that bad?" Cato jokes.

I finally look over at Cato, and He looks smoldering in the light. The side of his face farthest away from me is dark but the side closest is illuminated by the dim light. He smirks at me while I examine him and I finally speak up "I didn't say that."

He lets out a small laugh before saying "Don't want your parents to see you have a boy over this late at night."

I lean my head against the top of the couch and shut my eyes. I can feel Cato's eyes in me and I say "No" and then we sit there in silence. I sit in my same position but smirk as I say "They probably wouldn't care. The only person that would, would be Michael"

I peek out of one eye and see Cato's eyes still on me, and he raises an eyebrow with a curious look on his face. Before he can ask I say "My parents aren't necessarily the parent-y type"

"How?" he asks with the same curious look on his face.

I move my head, from couch and stare Cato in the eye. We sit like that for a while until Cato says "Let me guess long story."

I smirk and shake my head before saying "No" and I let out a laugh but it makes no sense. This isn't funny. It makes me so mad, I get even more heated then when people talk about the Capitol. And usually I'm quite well at holding my tongue, from years of training but for some unexplained reason tonight I can't contain myself.

"Training and the Capitol comes first" I begin. "It's been like that for I don't even know how many years. My parents have always taught me to do anything to please the Capitol, and training was one of them. And all of them are like that besides me. I've never been one to be a butt kisser. My parents are one majorly and Michael does whenever told but again I'm not like that. I've never been like that."

I really don't understand why I'm telling Cato this. He's obviously pro-Capitol if he's training so hard for these games but somewhere in me tells me he won't rat me out.

I laugh bitterly and say "Sometimes I think I was switched at birth...because I'm nothing like my parents."

Cato stares at me expressionless and then nods at me to continue.

I begin to stare at the flickering candle as I continue "And it's not even like they love me...ok besides Michael but surprisingly my parents loved me at a time. Before training, but then I started training and they realized I wasn't like Michael. Then my mom became a bitch and eventually lost hope. I think my dad still has a little hope for me, but not very much. And really he's not as bad as my mom, he slightly cares for me and believes in me a little b-but..." and I slowly trail off.

My eyes land on Cato and I don't know what makes my eyes begin to water but when I make eye contact with him tears begin to brew in my eyes and are threatening to spill over. I continue though.

"And they've always loved Michael more and Michael tries to make up for it but there are things you just can't make up-" but Cato cuts me off and says "Aila-"

But everything continues to come out. Thing I've kept bottled up since I was seven. Things I never told anyone, even Michael because I didn't want to make him feel guilty. Even seven year old me didn't want to do that to him because he was my best friend, one of the few or really one of the only people I've ever really loved. Besides it wasn't his fault for being the golden boy.

Although Everything continues to come out.

"And you know what? My own p-parents haven't even hugged me or better yet told me they loved me in over six years!" I stutter this and my voice cracks at the word love.

My heart hurt more then ever right now because now I see everything I've missed in years. The fact that only one person actually loves me and really I am a mistake. I should of never happened.

Then oddly I begin to slightly laugh bitterly like before. And really at this point Cato must realize I'm crazy by now, he might as well just leave so he doesn't have to hear anymore of this but like the last few times it continues to come out.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it till now...they hate me, ever since the day I picked up that doll instead of the sword...they didn't love me and really I'm a m-mistake" I choke out the words and the tears are really coming out. They stream down my face and then I feel someone grip my wrist. I look to see Cato holding them and he stares at me intensely.

"Aila don't say that you're not a-" but I cut him off.

"Yes I am Cato! I shouldn't even be here. I'm a disappointment for having my opinion and beliefs that differ from everyone else's! And you know I probably shouldn't of been born! I obviously don't fit into this family!"

Cato's voice rises and he sternly says "No Aila! That's not true! How can you possibly even think that!"

"Yes I am!" I shriek and finally break down. Everything's blurry, tears pour out of my eyes, and my heart aches. It hurts so bad that I don't even want to be alive.

But soon someone grips my face and Cato, begins to desperately wash the tears from my face. He looks at me and calmly but strictly says "Aila stop."

"It's true!" I begin to wail loudly and then Cato pulls me into his arms and his arms wrap around me. My head is rested in the crook of his neck and I must be making his still slightly damp clothes, wetter then even before. That's how many tears are coming out right now.

I continue to wail but then Cato shushes me and brings me as closely as possible to him. He wraps his arms tighter around me and rest his chin on top of my head.

We sit there, wrapped in each others arms in silence besides my whimpers until Cato whispers "It's going to be o.k. Aila, I promise." and I feel safe and warm.


	14. Beneath the surface

Hey guys!

Sorry for the late review but schools been a jerk! Like really high school kinda sucks right now but it's really not that bad...most of the time. Haha

But anyways I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry I'm not listing you for this chapter but I wanted to get this up, and I honestly should be in bed now since I have to be up at 4:30 for cross country. Fun I know.

But really thank your soooooo much to all the reviewers you're all amazing and you don't know how much I appreciate it!

Also, this is kinda a fill in chapter. Just moving things along, and you get to see what Aila and Cato are thinking. But sorry if it's not to good or anything but I promise the next few will be a lot better!

Thanks for reading and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games.

~Brooke

Chapter 14- Beneath the Surface

Cato's POV

Aila's head is rested safely in the crook of my neck, and she lets out a small sniffle.

Her sobs have reduced to a few tears streaming down her face, and watery eyes but she has recovered for the most part.

Her cheek is rested on my shoulder, while her forehead is pressed underneath my chin. My own chin is rested on top of her head and my arms are wrapped around her waist.

I hold her as tightly as possible without squeezing her thin body to tight. I had it somewhere in my that if I held her close enough, if I held her tight enough that maybe I could take all her pain away but the logical side in me knew I could never do that. And it killed me.

Every time a tear fell from her blood drained cheeks and had fallen onto my shoulder it stung.

It infuriated me that someone could make her feel like this. That someone could hurt her this much and not even care.

To be honest I had never, imagined this was happening to her. I would have never guessed... Her life had seemed almost perfect; like having victor parents made you set. Perfect home, unlimited amount of food and clothes and all the popularity but now I could see something only victors and their families could see.

And really when I first met Aila, she honestly seemed like a perfect girl leading a perfect life; she had the looks, personality, opportunities, and lifestyle but that was all obviously only on the surface. On the inside she was hurting and wasn't that same confident girl I met at training. She was vulnerable. She was hurt and her happiness was an act. A mask she put up because she had to.

The fact that her own parents didnt even love her was horrible...I mean at least my mother loved me but both of her parents? And the fact that she didn't even want to be alive made my blood boil and it tore me apart.

What were they possibly doing to her? How were they hurting her so much?

We sat there wrapped in each others arms, for I don't even know how long but at some point I could tell the rain had slowed down. There was no more lightning and thunder and all I could hear were soft rain drops thudding the window. I peeked out of one the silky curtains beside the couch and could see the still very dark sky. There were still grey clouds scattered across the sky, and the moon was now visible.

As I examined the sky I hear Aila speak up "What do you want to leave now?"

Although her voice is still shaky I could tell she was joking. I looked down to see her dark blue eyes staring at me. They weren't as sad as earlier but they were huge and slightly nervous.

I returned my hand to her waist and gave her a smile before saying "No, but I thought you were asleep"

She returned my smile with a small grin. Her eyes not as shaky as she said "I was...but then I woke up." I nod my head and shifted slightly in my seat and then she continues "I can see if the powers back on and maybe I can...attempt to cook you something."

I let out a small laugh and smile before replying "No, I'm fine. But go back to sleep."

"Really it's o.k. I can-" but I cut her off and sternly say "Aila, its fine just go back to sleep"

She rolls her eyes at me but her small grin is still on her face and her head returns to my shoulder. I smile as I watch her delicately shut her eyes and I can feel my eyes glued on her.

This girl was something else...Nothing like any girl in I've ever met. She was so different but in a good way. She constantly kept me on my toes and didn't take any of my crap. And I liked that. But why was this one girl making so crazy? Why was she constantly in my head? Unless...No it wasn't possible...but-

Except my train of thought is broken when I hear Aila's voice "You know it's hard to sleep with you watching me"

I finally focus and see that her eyes are still shut but she has a playful smirk on her face. I quickly look away being caught res handed and lie "I-I wasn't"

"Yeah you were, it's probably because my face is just so beautiful" she says jokingly and stifles a laugh.

I grumble "Whatever" but I can't help but smile because I can see the old Aila in there. But then my eyes fall on a picture on the wall. It's slightly blurry die to the lighting but I can make out the figures. I see two small children which I assume are Aila and Michael and they happily beam at the cameras. Michael is half the size he is now, and he has a goofy grin on his face. Aila is tiny, and looks so young . She has her hair in tight pick-tails and she wears a frilly dress. Basically everything that isn't Aila. Behind them are what look like an older version of both of them. An older Michael but with a few wrinkles and a older and slightly harder and colder looking Aila.

I feel a tinge of anger hit my body, because Aila's grin happily in the picture but now Aila wasn't happy at all. She was the exact opposite.

I take my eyes off the picture because I can feel the disgust building inside me. My eyes reach Aila and I can see her sound asleep on my shoulder. Looking peaceful and calm.

After a little while the sun begins to rise and I decide it's probably time I head home my father will probably be pissed and I'll most likely get yelled at but really right now I don't care.

I slowly get up and place Aila on the couch. Then I scoop up Aila; wrapping one arm around the small of her waist and one around her thighs. When I finally have a decent grip on her, I begin to walk across the hallway, and head up the stairs and steadily navigate in the dark.

As I walk up the stairs I realize how light she is but I walk slowly not wanting to wake her up in the process.

I try to remember which room was hers but it's hard to tell since it was so dark before but after a few tries I eventually find it.

When I walk in, there is a large dark brown bed with a bright blue comforter that looks silky soft. Her bedroom is huge in comparison to mine but I don't pay much mind to it.

I finally get back her sheets and then lay her down in bed. She lays there motionless as I pull back the sheets and cover her with them. I make sure she is all tucked in and then almost on instinct I move some stray hairs out of her face and press a small kiss on her forehead.

After lingering for a second I walk out and head down the stairs making sure I shut the door quietly. And I begin my long walk home.

Aila's POV

The next morning I wake up with a bright sun shining in my eyes. I'm no longer beside Cato but in my bed tucked away.

I rub my eyes and swing my legs to the edge of the bed.

God last night was so long. To much happened in one night. There was anger, happiness, and a whole lot of confusion especially on my part. The whole fight thing, the kiss and then me spilling my guts to Cato.

God...I was turning into a girl. Being all mushy and being all emotional. I mean what the hell was that? I never acted like that. Ok maybe a little dramatic and emotional but only on the rarest occasion but with Cato?

But my feelings toward Cato were a huge mess now? I didn't know left to right. It was that bad. I didn't know what we were. How he feels about me or better yet how I feel about him.

On one side last night felt right, and I felt safe in his arms. There had been a long needed warmth, that he had given me and had taken some of the grief off mind. Then you have to throw the kiss in the mix. Also, even though I would never tell him this, I did have fun with him and he did make me laugh. But it was Cato. I mean could anything even work? And was it worth if? And honestly I didn't know.

It was just weird. At the least.

I sigh loudly and trudge out of bed before walking down stairs. When I walk into the kitchen I hear a familiar female voice and one I dread deeply. My mother...

I'm still a little peeved off after saying everything last night so I remain silent. I grab some Cereal and pour it into a bowl. After pouring some milk I take the farthest seat away from my mother as she sits there chattering about crap on the phone with most likely her prissy victor or Capitol friends.

I begin to eat my bowl of cereal until I hear a happy voice that I'm actually relieved to hear say "Hey."

I look to see Michael walking into the kitchen a huge smile on his face. He takes a seat by me and grins madly.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" I mumble.

He continues to grin and says "No particular reason."

I raise an eyebrow and question "Does it possibly have to do with a little blonde trainee?"

Michael looks over his shoulder at our mother but she is completely oblivious to our presence. He smiles wickedly and says "Possibly"

An obvious yes and I laugh because I've kinda gotten used to the whole Michael and Cassie thing. Yeah, it's still slightly awkward but I'm not going to ruin this for Michael. I've seen the way he lights up when she's around. Was I completely head over heels happy with it? No. But it was growing on me.

"So that's why your were out so late?" I ask.

Michael continues to grin and he answers "Yeah. How was your night? Anything exciting?"

Shit...what was I going to say? I can't tell him everything that happened. No. but I don't want lie to him.

He stares at me happily till I finally croak up "Uneventful."

I sit there for a second thinking "Liar" and I feel a tinge of regret for lying to him. But then again it would be hard to go through the whole story.

Michael nods and is about to say something but then I hear the voice of the oblivious woman beside us.

"Good you two are both in hear." I look at her and see her staring at the both of us. I stare at her attentively as she continues "As you know the Victory Tour is coming up in two weeks, and your father and I have discussed this and we want both of you two to go this year."

What? No. I don't want to go! This is bullshit! I've never had to go to this. Never but why now?

Then she answers my question and says; "We think we should be appearing as a family this year and we think it's in Michael's best interest that we all go. Also we want both of you two to bring a date so you can still appear as adults but still apart of the family. Now Michael I know you wont have much trouble finding a date but Aila if you can't find one I'm sure one of Michael's friends will be willing to accompany you. Maybe Charlie." she says skillfully, hitting where it hurts.

Little bitch...She's doing this on purpose isn't she! God I hate her so much! She's such a bitch. She thinks I can't get anyone to come with me, probably because I'm disgusting right. And no one would ever be interested in me. Right?

I state at her coldly and can hear Michael take in a breath waiting in anticipation to see what I say.

As we sit there in silence I stand up and harshly say "I'll be able to find a date mother. Don't have to worry about me. Do we?

She is a little taken by the sharpness in my voice but waves it off as she says "Ok whatever you say."

And without hesitation I storm out of the room.

Ok so hopefully after a few chapters we'll get to the Victory Ball. I'm hoping to have it around chapter 16 or 17 but we'll see.

Anyways thanks for reading and please review!


	15. Dare you to move

**Hey guys!**

**Again sorry for not updating extremely quickly but school...sucks. To much homework and projects. Plus the first cross country race of my season is in exactly two days! So training been hectic!**

**Anyways I would like to thank all the lovely reviewers: Guest, Camilla Odair, countryjesusfreak, MissAmazing101, Justchildrenplayingsoilders and Sadiera.**

**Responses (to guest):**

**Guest: thanks so much! Happy you liked it!**

**Sadiera (Guest): Wow! Thanks so much! Happy you enjoyed it!**

**Also this chapters slightly longer so hope you all like it and I bet everyone will like the ending!**

**Thanks so much for reading and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games!**

**~Brooke**

**Chapter 15- Dare you to move**

**Aila's POV**

I tiredly roll out of bed Monday morning and can feel a small draft coming from the window. I jump a little feeling the cold air hit my long legs and scurry over to my closet to find my uniform for training.

As I slowly rummage through my closet and finally take out a pair of black sweats and a green sweatshirt. I braid my hair back quickly and brush my teeth before grabbing my bag.

I head down the door and silently go over to the kitchen ignoring my mother as she sits there reading a magazine.

I pretty much began giving her the silent treatment since Saturday morning because of her "choice of words" but I highly doubt she cares. She never does.

Sighing loudly I make myself some toast and drink a quick glass of milk. I head back to the living room and wait for Michael to come down.

I sit there in silence and begin to examine the couch. Where...Cato held me the other night. It had been so weird Cato comforting me? I don't know, it just didn't seem...him. I guess.

God my life was like one of those damn Capitol soap operas except none of us are green or are covered head to toe in vibrant gems.

But I would rather lead a simple life where I didn't have to worry about all this worthless things like whether my shoes match my gown or even extremes like my brother being killed in a matter of months. I mean the upcoming Victory Tour just marked a date, coming closer to the next Hunger Games. One that I really wasn't looking forward too...

I take a deep breath as I feel my lungs begin to become tight and a huge lump grows in my throat. But I swallow it quickly as I hear Michael treading down the long hallway.

I immediately get to my feet when Michael reaches the room with his large bag slung over his shoulder. I conjure up a small fake smile, and he asks "Ready?"

I begin to head towards him and quickly retort "Aren't I always?"

Michael gives me a small shove and jokes "Don't be such a smart ass"

I grin at him, and we head out the door and make our way onto the street as a chilly fall breeze begins to blow. I look to see the surrounding trees beginning to change colors. The leaves crunch under my feet as we tread down the street and I step on a few extra leaves.

We continue down our usual path to the academy and walk in a comfortable silence. Until Michael breaks it.

"Aila, I'm sorry for this weekend...with mom. What she said was uncalled for and you know it's not true at all." and now my some-what good mood has gone down the drain. I can feel my face twist in disgust as I replay the scene from Saturday morning in my head.

I shake my head and begin "Michael...I know. But you need to stop apologizing for them. You're not the one who should be doing it."

The same intense feeling I had in the pit of my stomach on Friday night returns, and I can feel another lump develop in my throat.

"Aila, I know that but I thought that maybe-" but I don't let him finish. "Look Michael I appreciate what you're doing but its just not the same. Those words didn't come out of your mouth, and you weren't the one intending to hurt me. So really...I don't know- its not the apology I'm looking for."

I can tell my words sting, as they come out of my mouth but really after this weekend I'm done. With my parents, and more specifically my mother and her nasty personality and spiteful words.

And thinking about it now, I'm not going to let her get to me anymore. She's not worth it and she's not my mother. She hasn't been for that past 8 years. And someone like her doesn't deserve my time of day.

So really I'm done with her and she's no longer my mother.

"Aila, I know but...I don't like to see you treated like that." he replies.

His words completely send my good mood away as I furiously think: Then why have you never done anything about it. Stood up To her, told her to stop.

"Why have you never told her to stop then?" I hiss angrily.

I can see Michael is taken back by my tone and he gulps loudly. I can tell he is trying to come up with something but he can't because he doesn't have an answer.

"Aila, I don't know it's just..I guess-" but I cut him off from his meaningless words and demand "You know what Michael lets just drop it. Ok?"

Michael remains silent and I assume he's agreeing but our once comfortable silence is changed with a dreadful one. We both walk silently him unsure what to say or do and me no wanting to speak at all because of all the annoyance in me.

Yeah Michael comforted me when I was upset but I was grown up now and was no longer that small little girl. And really before what I needed was for him to tell her to stop but he never did. If he would of just ended it their he wouldn't have to console me or anything but he never did and now I would be doing it myself.

After throwing my bag in my locker I head out to the gymnasium. I look over all the stations contemplating where I should go. I was decent at spears but I wanted something different so I go into an unknown territory.

I walk to the station and examine all the swords. I've attempted them but never really trained with them like spears. It was more Michael's area of expertise and he's tried to teach me a few times but was never anything special.

I bend over to see the ones on the lower racks since usually those are lighter. The swords glisten, reflecting off the bright lights of the gym. Finally I decide between one that looks to be slightly longer then my arm. The blade is a shiny steel while the handle is simple and brown.

I hold the sword up when I hear a voice "What do you think you're doing?"

I look to see a smirking Cato standing behind the rack. I laugh and scowl as I say "Training, thank you very much. Why do you have a problem with that?"

Cato chuckles and says "Yeah I do. Swords are my house"

I can tell by the tone of his voice he's joking but I continue to play along.

I smirk and say "Well, you're gonna have to make some room."

Once again he chuckles loudly and questions "Have you ever even used a sword?"

I glare at him and say "Of course I have."

Cato motions to the dummies and says "Ok let's see it,"

I can't resist the smile creeping up on my face and I swiftly move to the dummies. Stopping a few feet away from a dummy I position myself and grip the sword securely in my hand.

I begin to stare at the dummy as I size it up and down; deciding where to start. Then the image pops in my head: my mother.

A very well known furry rises in me and I begin slashing away at the dummy. I can feel my blood pumping and I already know my face is a bright pink.

Bits of foam fly everywhere till there is nothing left and I'm left to catch my breath. I breathe heavily and calm myself down before turning to Cato.

He stands there eyebrow raised examining me up and down before beginning: "Well you definitely have strength down." I smirk slightly but then he continues "But you need to work on form. You can't just go flinging your sword around everywhere. You have to have at least some control."

The smirk on my face falls and I let out a rather large grunt. I cross my arms over my chest and begin "I chopped up the dummy didn't I?"

"Yeah but that's not going to help in the arena-" but he cuts himself off short remembering the fact that I have no desire to go there.

"I'm not going to the arena" I point out irritatingly.

"Yeah sorry I forgot." he replies half heartily as if he wanted to say more but he seems to have stopped himself. We stand there in silence until he speaks up. "As I was saying, you have strength but you need to work on your form."

He motions with the sword in his hand and begins "You need to make sure you keep your feet are planted on the ground"

I nod my head and he continues to explain form but the words go out one ear and out the other. I study his face to see how focused he his as he goes in to depth about how to correctly use a sword and I can't but help to see how much he enjoys it. How much he wants to help and how good he is at it. It looks so natural with him, where me it just didn't seem right but with him it was. He was a perfect fit...but then my thoughts are broken by a loud voice.

"Aila. Hello Aila? Did you even here anything I said...or were you to busy checking me out?" he smirks widely and my eyes shoot down from his face. I feel a small blush creep up but I regain my composure and look up lying: "You wish and yes I did."

I step up to the dummy and I'm square facing it and try to copy the form Cato was holding a second ago but then I feel two strong hands in my hips. Cato tilts me to the side so I'm not exactly square with the dummy. He comments "Don't be exactly straight on with it, you need to move just slightly."

His words register and I can still feel his hands grasping my hips. I look down at his hands and back up to him. When we make eye contact his hands shoot away from my hips and back to the dummy.

"Ok so I think your fine besides that. So let's see it." he says motioning toward the dummy.

I keep my body sturdy and immediately lunge forward; stabbing the dummy in the gut. I pull the sword out and turn to Cato asking "How was that?"

Cato grins "Good"

We continue training at the sword station until the bell rings to break for lunch.

Cato and I grab our lunch: a thick lamb stew, with a wheat roll, a side salad and water and we take a seat at the end of our usual table.

He takes the seat across from me and we both settle in our seats and begin to eat.

I begin to stir my thick soup and then look up at Cato. He's dipping his dinner role in his soup and taking a bite of it. As he chews it we make eye contact and he raises an eyebrow at me. And that's when I begin.

"So...I've been meaning to ask you something." he nods me ahead. "You know how District 2 always throws a huge party or ball or whatever for the victor. Well, my parents want Michael and I to go this year...and bring a date."

Cato sets down his roll and just stares at me so I continue "And I was wondering if you would go...with me?"

Cato looks almost shocked and he retorts "A ball?"

"Yeah I know. It sounds really, really lame but there's good food, good-ok more decent entertainment and we can always make fun of the drunken-ass Capitol people and there horrific accents" I explain exasperated.

"Umm...balls aren't really my thing." Cato says emphasizing on ball.

"Ohh come on please. It's only one night." I plead.

"Aila I said I didn't want to go." Cato says I can hear the annoyance in his voice.

But then a smirk grows on my face when an idea comes to mind.

"Fine then I can just ask Josh." I say and stand up pushing my tray towards Cato. I stand behind the chair and finally examine Cato's face and I almost want to laugh. His face is almost a pale white and he has the look of horror and shock on his face.

Regaining his composure he stutters "You wouldn't" I can here him gulp and I try my best to refrain a smile.

Leaning forward I whisper so only he can hear me "Watch me."

I begin to confidently walk over to Josh table. I take long strides but make there as long as possible and drag them out because I can feel Cato's eyes on me.

I'm must be a few feet from his table when I hear his voice.

"Aila wait...I'll go." and a large grin grows on my face.


	16. Brilliant plans

**Hey, **

**So here is Chapter 16, nothing super exciting happens but it is still kinda important. Also, I want everyone's opinion. Do you want me to skip to the day of the ball or continue on as they go through the next few weeks? I'm leaning more toward going straight to the day of the ball. (it will also include the morning festivals with it) but I still can't decide so let me know.**

**And as always I would like to thank all the reviewers: Camilla Odair, Justchildrenplayingsoilders, and countryjesusfreak! Thank guys all so much for the wonderful reviews and also thanks to everyone who stated following me or this story!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games!**

**~Brooke**

**Chapter 16- Brilliant Plans**

**Cato's POV**

I purse my lips when the words come out of my mouth. The word "Yes" makes my lips burn and I can feel the sickening taste run down my mouth. All I can say is: I don't want to go.

And when I look up from my little pity party I see Aila stops mid stride and I can already see the smirk on her face even without me even seeing her face. She knew what would get to me...

Damn shes good.

But a ball? What the hell was that? I did not go to balls, it's like something out of the goddamn storybooks but her going with Josh. It would of made this whole situation all the more terrible.

I could feel my skin flush just even thinking about it.

I knew every year District 2 attempted to outshine District 1 in their victory tour "Festivities" in their little piss parties but a ball? Has it really come to this.

I mean although both are Districts' tributes are in a career pack together, along with District 4 there was an unspoken dislike between us. We didn't like them due to the fact they focused on looks, always trying to bring out the more attractive tributes where here in District 2 it was souley on skills and strength.

But my thoughts are broken when Aila returns to her seat. She tries to refrain her smirk but ultimately fails because it turns into a snide smile.

Trying to put a sweet smile on her face she says "Thank you"

I mutter "Whatever" and return to my food but I can feel her eyes continue to fall on me. The evident smile still on her face.

I peer up and stubbornly stammer "What?"

She lets out a small snort but tries to cover it up smoothly and quickly recovers by replying "It's just...your gonna look good in a tux."

I would be flattered by a comment similar to that but I can tell she's being sarcastic because her voice cracks slightly at the end. Also, she's turns away to hide a large grin on her face.

My lips tug into a frown and I say "Really? I don't want to go."

She turns to me and says "Oh come on Cato? Can't ya take a joke?"

My eyebrows furrow and I annoyingly reply "Yes, but why? I don't do balls."

Her face becomes serious and she gestures with the fork, pointing it toward me as she sternly says "You're going. Besides you owe me."

I look at her with complete disbelief. When did I come into debt with her.

"I'm sorry I don't recall that." I retort sarcastically.

After my reply an almost devious smile appears on her face as she tilts her head to the side and says "Remember, when I didn't tell Michael what happened when we actually met the first time."

I ponder for a moment, recalling what exactly I said that would of gotten me into trouble. And then I remember: like what you see?

Damn your smart ass mouth Cato..

I quickly question "How the hell do you even remember that?"

Aila laughs and soon her smile is replaced with a smirk. "I remember everything."

She laughs and I roll my eyes at her good memory before returning to my food but she continues.

"And it's not even like I'm excited to go. Because I don't want to go but I have to and you can just help make it bearable." she comments and returns to her food with her lips tugging into a small smile.

I push through our stubborn door and throw my bag on the floor after shutting it. I slowly walk to the kitchen to find my mother cooking dinner.

She smiles at me warmly and says "Hello, honey."

I return her smile with another and say "Hi mom."

I take a seat at our rather worn out table and ask the most evident question of them all. "Where's dad?"

She looks up from he stove and says "He had to pick up a few extra hours at the Nut, he should be home in a few hours."

I nod and think of the monstrosity that is the Nut. It was huge and you could practically see it through all of the District. And really if you didn't become a victor here you became a peacekeeper or worked there. Neither of which I've ever wanted to do.

My mom and I eat dinner exchanging few words but in a comfortable silence most of the time and soon both of us are done and I head to my room. I sit on my bed and find my eyes wondering toward my closet.

Did I even own a suit? Or anything that nice...no of course I didn't. Maybe one dress shirt maybe. If I did ever get new clothes they were always for training.

I stare boringly at the wall until I hear a knock at the door. I climb out of bed and curiously peer through the door to find my dad.

When I open my door, he walks in my room without even asking and asks "So how was training today?"

I watch every move he makes and carefully reply "Fine."

"What did you do?" he asks as I lean against the wall watching him.

"Ran, lifted weights, swords and spears." I inform him.

"Anything exciting?" he questions.

I contemplate on whether I should mention the "ball" or whatever. I mean should I even mention it, was it worth the argument but I do it anyways.

"Yeah, you know how every year they host a dinner at the mayors house. Well I got invited." I explain.

He stares at me for a moment before letting a pitiful snort. "What a ball or something?"

I nod my head and he crosses his arms over his body and says "And how do you suppose you're getting in?"

I narrow my eyes at him and emotionlessly say "I'm going with Aila Ryan."

"The girl who got you to swimming instead of training?" he replies with a sharpness to his voice.

"Yes that's her." I reply but then an idea comes to mind. Something that he would have to agree with. And he would practically force me to go.

I still wasn't to happy about going but I didn't want to let Aila down.

"Dad do you even know who she is?" I ask like I was shocked.

"No and nor do I care" he retorts quickly.

I shake my head and say "She's Blade and Destiny Ryan's daughter."

My dad looks slightly taken back by my important information and I want to smile at my brilliant angle but I don't because I can't give myself away.

"Yup, and all the past victors are going to be there to" I lie. Ok maybe not entirely because they most likely will all be there.

He reminds quiet for a moment and I watch as multiple expressions pass over his face and finally he says "Come home early tomorrow. We're getting you a suit." and he swiftly walks out of my room.

**Aila's POV**

A grin remains on my face the whole day due to my brilliant work and the fact that I just can't wait to tell my mother.

I haven't been excited to tell her anything since the day I learned how to tie my shows but today, it was entirely different because I would be proving her wrong.

"Well you seem like your in a better mood." Michael comments as we walk through the Victor Village gate. I also can't help but notice that the tension from this morning has seemed to pass and is meekly here.

"I am" I retort with a tiny grin on my face, trying to hide my utter most excitement.

"And that would be because...?" he trails off as he stares down at me.

I look up at him and explain "You'll find out soon" and my explanation is returned by a scowl.

As we walk in I can hear chattering from the kitchen. Mom's "Friends" must be over. Perfect.

I motion Michael to the kitchen, but he shakes his head no since he's not to fond of her friends. I motion again but he shakes his head so I grab his wrist and tug him to the kitchen.

"Were back" I interrupt as we stride into the kitchen. And I look to see my mother looking at us surprised and her friends startled.

"Oo-oh hi. I didn't even hear you two come in." she explains half heatedly.

"What are you guys working on?" I ask faking my curiosity.

One of the women finally pipes up and says "We're putting the final touches on the ball!"

I smile and say "Oh sounds like fun. I just can't wait till the ball."

Theres a certain fake cheer and sarcasm to my voice and I know Michael and my mother can tell because I can feel Michael touch my wrist but I pull away.

My mother narrows her eyes at me and I can tell she noticed my tone by the utter most sharpness in her voice. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so happy you are looking forward to it. But tell me, are we still going to need to find you a date this year."

Her lips tug into a small pout and I can hear the snickering of her friends but it doesn't bother me.

"Oh mother, no need to worry. You see I have a date already." I say as my head tilts to the side almost innocently.

My mother looks taken back as she disgust the new information but she gawks "Who would go with y- I mean who is this lucky young man."

I smile and say "His name is Cato Trevino."

She looks taken back at my words because she knows exactly who he is.

My parents and most of the other victors who mentored got a chance of looking at some of the profiles of possible tributes and Cato most likely was one of the top choices for our age group. She's probably surprised someone like him would even talk to me.

"Why did he say yes." she replies rather cut-throatly.

I open my mouth to reply but a voice that has remained quiet this whole time speaks up.

"Oh he couldn't say yes quick enough. Nearly yelled it in the whole lunch room." Michael comments taking a step forward so he is by my side.

More shocked then ever my mother quickly replies "That's great. Can't wait to meet him."

A smirk grows on my face and I reply "Don't worry, I bet you'll love him."

And soon Michael and I walk out of the kitchen leaving our mother speechless.


	17. Jaw Dropping

**Hey!**

**So here is a pretty long chapter for you guys since I'm late (again). Sorry and I can't really promise to get much better but I can tell you my cross country season will be ending in a month so after that I will hopefully have some free time!**

**Also I'm sorry I didn't get back to the reviewers but my responses will be bellow! **

**But also thanks so much to everyone who reviewed or followed this story! It means so much!**

**Countryjesusfreak: thanks so much!**

**Justchildrenplayingsoilders: Thanks! And yeah I thought it was time for Aila to take a stand. Haha but yup here's what I guess you could say part 1 of the ball! Hope you like it!**

**Camilla Odair: Ahh thanks so much! And Michael had to show some brotherly-sisterly lovely! And thanks for the suggestion. I was going to do thank but I found myself stuck so I just skipped ahead! Anyways sorry I haven't replied back to you but I'll try my best to PM you back tonight or tomorrow! And still working on you story! Almost there but so far you're doing awesome! Thanks! **

**And also I skipped to the day of the victory ball because I honestly didn't want to fill the next few chapters with boring stuff! And the wait to write this was killing me! Haha **

**So this is Pre-Victory Ball and next chapter will be the rest! **

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**~Brooke**

**Chapter 17- Jaw dropping**

**Aila's POV**

The following three weeks pass quickly . It's filled with training, my mother nagging me and "Prepping" for the Victory Tour.

My mother has been especially more of a witch these past few weeks because of the "episode" I created when I told her I had gotten a date. She was apparently appalled by my manners and said she wouldn't have it but it was worth it. All of it. Besides my punishment was a joke. I had to help the helpers make flower arrangements. It was just "tragic."

But I did As I was told but couldn't help to do it with a smile on my face because of how pleased I was with myself.

Other then the punishments the next few weeks passed quickly. I went to training, ate lunch with Cato, trained more then went home. And people had began to question my and Cato's "relationship" but I told them the same thing each time: We were just friends. Some read into what I meant by friends more then I intended. Asking many many odd and bizarre questions but I waved off most of those idiots. And I guess you could say Cato and I have became closer, but just friends and I still couldn't see him as anything more. And if any possible feeling did develop I waved it off, this isn't the time for "feelings"

And soon the day had came...on Friday morning I slept peacefully in my large bed. Snuggled in, with the covers pulled up to my neck and dreaming peacefully but then I was awaken with a screeching yell

"Good morning! Good morning! Time to get up sleeping beauty!"

Rose. My parents stylist from their games. She had come back to get everyone ready since this year was bigger because of all of us going and the impression we would be attempting to make.

I grumble and dig further into my covers, trying to block out her treacherous voice but covering my ears with my pillow obviously didn't work because my pillow was ripped from my tight grip.

"Let's go Aila! We need to get you ready. It's already 5:00, I should of been here at 4:30 but that damn train..." and I didn't catch the rest because she continues to ramble on about who knows what.

Sitting up, I rub my tired eyes and finally get a good look at Rose. Her old red hair is now a shocking purple with silver streaks running through it. Her skin has a purplish tint to it and she wears a tight black dress with huge puffy sleeves. I cringe at the heels she wears and shake my head because I've never understood Capitol fashion.

As I examine her outfit I am yanked from off my bed and rushed over to my bathroom where an odd smelling bath is waiting for me. I sluggishly change and get into the water, remembering the routine I've gone through for years. Shower, wax, lotion, hair, makeup, and then dress.

As I hold my breath trying to block out the stench from the bath I think of tonight. What would come of tonight? Will everyone fall for my family's act? Was I going to make it through the night even?

Despite my years of suppressing opinions, biting my tongue and faking a smile at dumbasses who need to get their priorities in check this year felt different.

And speaking of an idiot Rose comes barging in the room and my gaze falls on her as she begins laying out all her tools. Brushes, liquids, sprays, prodders and tweezers and anything else possible.

I sit there and watch her until Rose quickly ushers me out of the bath and quickly gets to work.

After a long fours hours of waxing and brushing I finally am ready and I wait at the bottom to the stairs for the rest of my family to come down.

I look at my outfit over again and decide on it not being terrible, it's actually amazing compared to the fluffy disaster they but in me last year.

I slightly smile at my reflection in the mirror as my eyes graze over the deep purple long sleeve sweater dress. It ends mid thigh with a scoop neck and the upper part of the back is exposed with black lace. To cover my legs

I have a pair of black tights to protect my legs from the breezy fall wind.

Luckily she didn't put me in a pair of heels but a pair of black suede booties. My hair is curled into tight curls and she put light makeup on me with rosy glowy cheeks.

As I continue to examine myself in the mirror I can hear the rest of my family coming down the stairs and I'm annoyed to see we all..match.

There really pushing the family angle aren't they?

Everyone in black or reddish purple clothing that matches mine.

When I look up Michael and I make eye contact we both stifle our laughs because of our ridiculous pairings but we are soon shoved into a car. We take a seat beside each other with my parents on the other side of the car.

I look at Michael and ask "Do you even know who won this year?"

Michael chuckles quietly before replying "I think some blonde from District 1 but I don't remember her name."

"Oh great" I retort sarcastically.

I wasn't exactly in the mood for a bimbo-I mean "bubbly" blonde from 1 who used her looks for her own advantage. They were usually particularly annoying and typically I couldn't stand to be in a room with them.

"Be nice, we have to make a good impression." Michael explains as he stares out the window and the car begins.

I snort and say "You're the only one I'm doing it for." and then I lower my voice and retort "Not for them." and I motion towards my parents.

Michael smirks before commenting "Ge, I'm so happy your going to be nice to others for me."

I stifle a laugh and dramatically explain "I know it's truly hard for me."

Michael smiles down at me and says "Your nice to me. And maybe a few others."

I raise and eyebrow and he laughs before teasing "Please you know exactly who I'm talking about."

I shake my head and answer "Sorry but I don't."

"Ok whatever you say but I can give you a little hint. Ccccaaaaattto-" but I cut him off with a punch in the arm.

I snap and say "Please that is not true." and the annoyance is clearly evident in my voice.

Michael begins to stretch out and get comfortable in his seat and says "I don't know. I may just have to have a talk with him tonight."

A small sense of panic rises in me and I furrow my eyebrows as I desperately stutter "Y-ou wouldn't."

"I don't know I might just have to besides, what's the worse that could happen." he retorts.

"He would never talk to me again" I explain quickly.

"Oh come one I'm not that scary."

I let out a snort and say "Please, you're telling me your not intimidating when you spilt a dummy straight down the middle or when you beat practically every trainer in sparring matches."

"Oh come on Aila, the right guy will be the one who doesn't run away because he thinks I'm scary." he explains.

"Whatever" I retort and I can hear Michael snickering beside me but then the car stops abruptly and everyone is flung forward but quickly pulled back by the security of our seat belts. Guess were here...

I fix my dress, smoothing it down my legs and get out of the car to see we have arrived in the massive town square.

I look around to see it lined with peacekeepers and the stage as usual is placed directly in front of the large justice building. There is a small podium for whoever the victor is with a smaller platform bellow for the families of the dead tributes. All of them sit there with clear looks of sorrow on their faces or stone cold looks.

Behind them is an area for past victors and their families to sit. Which is a pretty big section but only Michael and I would sit there because my parents mentored this past year.

The rest of the town square is surrounded by small family owned shops and a massive shadow from the Nut. It towers over the square considering it is in the center of the District.

The crowd is filled with millions of people, reminding how big District 2 really is. They all stand there with glum expressions or looks of excitement. The ones with excitement have clear eagerness in their eyes, always being a fan of the victor no matter size, gender or District. The other group of people have clear looks of annoyance and although it's unclear to them: jealousy. Jealously towards a victor who is taking a spot they wanted and thought they deserved or they're just annoyed our District did not prevail yet again this year. Another winner from 1, makes them even angrier due to the fact they thought this girl had no other skills besides looking pretty. But all these people had one undying thing in common: there love for the games and it was disgusting and pitiful. They were all no better then the Capitol and I despised most of the people in my District because of that.

As I gawk at the people in the crowd Michael and I take our designated seats and I notice the town square beginning to fill with more people. I scan the crowd for a familiar face but I'm stopped by an overly cheerful voice. I look up to pretend I'm watching attentively but ultimately I end up blocking it all out.

**Cato's POV**

I stand mindlessly in the crowd as the victor I think with the name with Gem rambles on. I honestly don't really pay much attention but I can hear her talk about how thankful she is for the product we produce here and something about how are tributes were "truely amazing" this past year. Except you killed one of them.

My eyes rake over the rest of the crowd and finally the victor section and my eyes quickly find a familiar blonde head.

Aila sits there as if she care but I know she could care less and she has made that pretty obvious through her commentary over the last few weeks.

Soon my eyes land on Gem and I watch Gem as she continues her speech, using overly dramatic hand gestures as she speaks.

"I would just like to thank District 2 for all the materials you share with all the districts and the Capitol. We wouldn't have all the amazing stores in District 1 with out your materials!" she jeers making me believe she's spent to long in the Capitol.

"Also I would like to thank you for producing some many wonderful tributes. Jessica and Drew were amazing competitors and good people." and she continues to ramble on about being in the career pack with them, and what happened when they first met.

When she's finally done everybody claps politely and she is quickly ushered off stage.

Pretty girl but not victor material in my opinion.

The crowd begins to disperse and I quickly walk trying to keep up the crowd and after eventually resorting to pushing my way through the crowd I am finally home.

I sit down lazily on my bed and stare at the sealing something that's been common these past few weeks.

As I stare quietly at the ceiling there's a hesitant knock at my door, at first I'm unfazed and don't react but soon another one follows and I call out "Come in."

As hesitant as the knock the door creeks open quietly and I see my mother standing there smiling. She holds a bag in her hand and she quietly walks in before saying "Cato, I have you suit for tonight. It's all ironed."

I rise from my bed and take the bag from my mom before replying thank you.

She smiles with warmth in her eyes and says "Honey your date tonight. Aila? Right." I shake my head "Do you think maybe I could meet her sometime?"

I smile at her but the nagging feeling in me doesn't leave because Aila and I aren't together. We're friends, or at least I thought so and tonight was just a favor for a friend.

I didn't want to be harsh with my mother so I quickly reply "Mom I'm sure she'd love to meet you, but we're not together or anything. We're just friends."

My mother continues to smile despite a lingering look of disappointment in her eyes and she replies "Ok I know, but I'd still love to meet her, I've met most of your other friends."

That were guys I retort silently in my mind but don't have the heart to say it. I've never been able to say or do anything crude to my mother. Never have and hopefully never will.

I nod my head and she gives me one last smile before leaving my room.

Throwing my suit on a chair in the corner I collapse back down on my bed and give myself a few more hours till I have to change.

The next few hours pass quickly and sooner then later I find myself standing in front of Aila's door.

Should I knock? I question myself unsure of what to do. But then I mentally kick myself for being so stupid and place a firm knock on the door.

And quickly it's answered by Michael who stands before me in a black tux looking more polished then ever.

He smiles at me and says "Hey Cato, what's up?" and he motions me inside as I reply "Nothing much you?"

He smiles and says "Nope, just waiting for the girls to come down stairs"

We both stand in the corridor before the door is shut. He gives me a slap on the back before saying "But that brings me to another point."

Unsure if its a question or statement I causally reply "Ok shoot."

Michael's smile is still stuck on his face as he begins "As you know my sister takes a special place in my heart. And I hate to see he upset. So if you pull any dumb shit I won't hesitate." the smile doesn't even break his face but I can see the seriousness in his eyes.

Mentally I stumble on words unsure what I should even say to that but eventually settle on something: "Michael don't worry I would never to anything to hurt Aila. And don't worry we're just friends."

Michael's face doesn't fall but he quickly retorts "Yeah, so I've been told."

I quizzically stare at him unsure of what he means and is referring to but before anything else can be said another voice booms down the hallway and comes closer.

"Well hello there."

And I turn to see Blade Ryan's smiling at me. He extends his hand and takes a place beside Michael.

I shake his hand and politely reply "Pleasure to meet you sir."

He smiles before releasing my hand and says "Oh the pleasure is all mine. It's finally nice to meet you Cato." and then he quickly motions to Michael before questioning "Now he hasn't been giving you a hard time has he?"

I quickly look at Michael and get the feeling I shouldn't say anything and smoothly lie "Of course not we were just talking."

Blade grins and I can see the undeniable resemblance between these too. Michael only a younger version of blade but my train of thought is broken when I'm ushered to another room where I assume the stair case is.

As we walk over there Michael quietly mutters "Just smile and wait." and at first I'm confused but then I realize what he means.

A small camera crew awaits in the center of the room setting up their cameras and I finally feel a nervous shock shoot from my body.

Why the hell is their a camera crew? Were getting in a car?

But before my questions can be answered I'm positioned on the other side of Michael and Blade is on the other side of him too.

Somebody shouts "Ready!" and before I know it the cameras are pointed at us.

Making sure the smile is still kept on my face I watch who I assume is Destiny Ryan comes down the stairs locking arms with Blade.

Next Cassie comes down the stairs which doesn't surprise me much. Aila did say they had a thing for each other and I guess here they could be together just saying they're friends without making things suspicious.

When Cassie is half way down the stairs I quickly look at Michael and let out a small snort to see him staring google eyed at her. With his mouth slightly agape I quietly whisper "Hey man you're drooling."

Michael doesn't looks to have heard my comment or to of had a care in the world and quickly grabs Cassie's hand placing her by his side and whispering something in her ear. They both laugh quickly but regain their composure.

I turn and await for Aila to come down. A minute or so passes before a girl finally comes out dressed in blue. At first I didn't even realize it was her but when I figure it out I'm shocked and when she is halfway down I find myself with the same look on my face as Michael.

She looks jaw-dropping.


	18. Enchanted

**Hey! **

**So again late chapter but its pretty long so hope that makes up for my lateness! And also my cross country season will be ending soon but I also have to take the PSAT's but that should all be over in like 2 weeks, so hopefully then updates will be quicker. **

**Also if anyone wants to see the inspiration for Aila's dress it's from a Vampire Diaries (Love this show) episode I think from season 1. If you want to see it looks up "Elena Gilbert Miss Mystic Falls dress"**

**Anyways here are responses to the reviews: **

**Justchildrenplayingsoilders: hope you like it! I must of scrapped this chapter like 10 times because I didn't like it! But yeah Michael is a really good brother! Hope you like it and thx for the review! **

**Camilla Odair: thanks so much! And I completely fail at trying to respond to the PM's I'm gonna try tomorrow since I have school off! But yeah dang school! Haha and here's another Long chapter! Hope you like it and thx for the review!**

**Ok so thanks you to all the reviews and favorites! I really appreciate it! But please keep the reviews coming I really enjoy and appreciate them! **

**Hope you guys like this Chapter and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**-Brooke**

**Chapter 18- Enchanted**

**Aila's POV**

I study myself once more in the floor length as I feel my heart race. I bite my lower lip and tap my foot nervously. While the hell was I so damn nervous? This is Cato I'm going with and I'm NOT trying to impress anyone. All I wanted was to stay hidden the whole night or better yet staying home would be even better. I wonder if- but my trail of thought is broken when I feel a stab in my lower back. A yelp escapes my voice as I feel a pin sink into my skin. As I yelp I stumble slightly when I try to turn around swiftly but end up failing terribly.

"Stop moving! Maybe I wouldn't of pricked you if your foot wasn't having a seizure!" Rose yells with an obvious tone of annoyance in her voice.

I grunt in annoyance and try to rub my eyes but there is a swift whack on my wrist.

"Don't you dare mess up your makeup! I'm not doing it again" Rose shrieks with irritation.

I narrow my eyes and say "Maybe if I mess up my makeup I won't have to go."

But as soon as I make the irritated comment my mother's voice rings in my ear and she sternly threatens me with my name "Aila"

I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest in great displeasure. Twisting my face into a long of distaste I shut my mouth so I don't get yelled at anymore.

Rose continues to work feverishly on my dress, her hands moving faster then I've ever seen. With a few more sprays and stitchings she hands me my heels. I look at them raising an eyebrow at the height but I quickly receive a small growl from Rose and I immediately suppress the facial expressions that are present on my face.

When my shoes are strapped on and all the finally touches have been made I look in the mirror one last time.

Once again my dress wasn't terrible but still dresses aren't really me. The royal blue material flowed in my body and was a satiny texture. The dress was more form fitting at the top but had a sweetheart neckline. The dress had halter like straps where they cross crossed in the back. The rest of the blue dress fell to the floor and was simple with no over the top Jewels or designs.

My hair was in a bun at the nape of my neck but the curls from earlier fell around my face, framing it. My eyes looked smoldering as they were smoked out with grey eyeshadow and my skin glowed almost unhumanely while my lips were a pale pink.

I smiled slightly in the mirror until I heard a familiar voice.

"You look beautiful Aila."

I turned to see a smiling but slightly timid Cassie. She stood there in a beautiful white dress that fell above her knees; it was tight at the top with a sweetheart neckline and then flowed out at her hips. It was a fact that Cassie looked unbelievably beautiful and I couldn't imagine this girl ever being in the games but then I remember her truly amazing ability with a bow.

Lifting my dress up I took a step off the stool I had been standing on earlier and walked over to her.

I tried my best to smile genuinely smile and I thanked her "Thanks, you look amazing."

She smiled and said "Thanks."

We stood there for a second in silence until she looked at me with worry in her green eyes and she said "Aila...I know you're not the biggest fan of me seeing Michael because of the games and all...and I never wanted to put you in this position knowing what will be happening soon-"

But I stop her and I look at her and see the look of despair and regret in her eyes and I see something I should of noticed before. She was in love with him. It was obvious...and he loved her. Knowing Michael he would be a wreck if they had to end it and it would be even worse then the current situation.

I muster up some words and reply "It's ok Cassie. Don't apologize, if anyone should apologize it should be me. If Michael lost you he would be broken and it would be even worse."

I could almost see the slightest blush appear on her face and her eyes lit up when I spoke his name and all the nerves disappear but not into anything better. Jealously.

At the pit of my stomach I feel the slightest most envy at this girl. The fact that she's found someone. And I usually wasn't one to be lovely and dovey or even jealous but she looked so happy and I could tell she wished the circumstances were different but I knew both of them must be trying to ignore them and were trying to make the most of the moments they had left together.

Before either of us can speak up I hear someone yell "Girls lets go!"

I assume they're calling us so I nod toward the door and we both walk out of the room and to the hallway.

My mother and Rose stand there anxiously and they quickly usher us over. As we walk over Rose quickly begin "Ok, so all you have to is walk down to your date and we'll start with you Destiny, then Cassie and then Aila. Ok?"

We all nod our heads and my mother walks down the stairs and I stand behind Cassie waiting my turn. Rose watches my mother go down and then quickly motions toward Cassie but before Cassie begins to go down the stair she turns to me and mouth what I believe was "Thank You" and then quickly begins to walk down.

I assume she's referring to my apology earlier or at least I think she is but before I can even ponder on it for another moment Rose puts her hands on my shoulders and quickly says "Ok stand up straight. Don't trip and don't forget to smile!"

I refrain an eye roll and walk up to the base of the stares before making my way down. I place a smile on my face and begin walking down and find that everyone's eyes are on me.

I meet Michael's eye and he gives me a nod of reassurance and soon my eyes land on Cato. He smiles and stares at me and soon my feeling turn back to nervousness but I swallow the lump in my throat and meet him at the bottom of the stairs.

He grabs my hand and leads me over to him before placing a hand on my lower back and we stand there as the cameras flash.

Everyone stands there smiling until I feel a warm breath on my neck and hear Cato whisper "You look terrible."

I look at him with annoyance in my eyes and see him smirking, I roll my eyes and quickly reply "The look on your face didn't say that."

His cheeks tint slightly and I grin in triumph but he quickly replies and says "I'm just kidding, you look amazing."

Now my cheeks slightly tint a rosy pink but all the makeup on my face masks it. Not wanting show my blush I retort "Yeah, you don't look to bad yourself."

We both grin at each other but soon we are ushered to a car. It appears we all have separate cars so Cato opens the door for me and we both scoot in.

He takes the spot beside me and he gets in his knee slightly grazes mine and I feel my eyes almost widen but quickly look out the window and try to regain my composure as I mentally yell at myself to get my crap together.

As the door shuts a silence falls until Cato speaks up "You didn't tell me there would be cameras."

I look over at him and say "Oh, sorry I forgot."

"oh" he replies and the silence returns and I quickly ad "Besides would you still of come if I told you?"

Cato snorts and says "I don't know. Probably though. Besides I owe you, don't I?"

We both laugh and I grin before saying "That is true."

Another silence falls but it's not as awkward as the ones before except there is still an unknown tension that falls. I look at the window and watch the scenery pass and soon realize we're approaching our destination because I can feel the car begin to go up at an incline.

"So where is this at again?" Cato asks.

I look at him and see him staring out the window like I was doing. I study him for a minute before saying "It's at the mayors house-well I guess it's kinda a mansion. The place is huge. Basically my house times twenty."

Cato nods and says "I've never seen it besides from the bottom of the hill." He pears out the window "It looks like something from the Capitol."

I simply reply "Yeah" and look back at the window and see the grand home. The building was huge and rigid with sharp points. It was a simply grey but it had large pillars in the front and other extravagant designs embroidered into the stone. And as we got closer I saw more cameras as they flashed wanting to take in every last moment.

Cato mutter's "Great" as we get closer and he sees the cameras and suddenly our car comes to a quick halt and I'm practically flung forward but then Cato quickly puts a hand up so I fall into his arm. He grips my waist as I grip his arm and a feeling from weeks ago returns. The strange sensation of when we first kissed, the strange anticipation and almost desire but this time the I didn't feel the same uneasiness as before.

I regain my composure and let go of his arm before saying "Thanks."

He smirks and releases me before saying "Maybe you should wear a seat belt."

I roll my eyes and say "And yeah, then I would get screamed at for "ruining" my dress."

Cato chuckles and says "Oh sorry, the dress is more important then your safety"

I roll my eyes and retort "To my parent's stylist it is."

But then the door swings open and Cato begins to get out and then helps me out. He grabs my hand and I walk out to be blinded by flashing lights and cheers of "Aww! How cute!" Or "Oh Destiny's daughter is beautiful!" Some screams were even for Cato but I wave it off and both of us walk as fast as possible to refuge inside the house.

When we finally get inside both Cato and I are awed by the bright chandelier that hangs above us. It glimmered and shined as we walked through the hallway. I was almost amazed by all the fancy decor but fancy...not really my thing but it definitely looked expensive...really expensive.

After Cato and I made our way to the room where the "Cocktail Hour" was being held and although I'm not old enough to drink I could of used one. Seeing all my parent's friends, their kid's and whoever else was there my head was spinning and I was thankful to sit down for dinner.

Cato pulled my chair out for me and I quietly thanked him and sat down while he took the seat beside me. I looked around the table to see the huge group of people that were here and the long table we were all seated at. I couldn't even count how many people we're here because it felt like there were hundreds.

When everyone is situated a few servers come out with the first course and it appears to be a salad, with vegetables I have yet to see till now. There was orange leaves, purple leaves, and whatever else with a light brown dressing. It was good but I had no idea what it was but I never did whenever I came to these things.

As the next course is served Cato and I continue to make comments about the food and it causes both of us to continue snickering while also receiving annoyed looks from the people beside us but then I look up to see a blonde I've never seen before. I study her face for a moment and it takes me a little while to figure out she is the victor. And I have to think even harder to remember her name is Gem and I can't help but continue to snicker at her typical District 1 name. Gosh those people are weird.

I take a moment to take a bite of whatever course we're on but only take a bit because I'm no longer hungry but then I look up and I find a strange feeling in my gut and the reason why. As I look up my eyes land on Gem and I watch her eyeing Cato as he studies his food. She watches him intensively, almost like a predator waiting for her prey and this cause the uneasiness in my stomach. I narrow my eyes and can't seem to turn away. I must sit there for a few minutes aimlessly staring but then hear someone speak my name.

"Aila"

I turn in my seat see its Cato and he says "Come on everyone's leaving" and I look up to see everyone going back to the room where the cocktail hour was held...I guess there was more.

I blink a few times coming back to reality and begin to stand up as I softly mumble "O-ok...sorry."

"Are you ok?" Cato questions.

I stop Immediantely unsure if what to say. You can't just say: oh I saw some girl eying and now I have a funny feeling.

I scratch the back of my neck as I notice we are now the only ones in the room and reply "Yeah I'm fine."

I try to give him a reassuring smile to make my lie more convincing but I can tell he can see right through me.

Cato studies me for a minute with a straight face but then a smirk appears and he comments "Sure you didn't have any of the "drinks" they were serving earlier."

I laugh quietly and roll my eyes before explain "No, of course not."

The smirk grows on his face and he jokes "I don't know. I saw you eyeing them"

My smile grows as I shake my head and begin to tug him out and say "Let's just go"

Cato laughs but begins laughing as we make our way out of the huge dining room and back out to the rest of the party. As we walk through the doors I see a band playing and couples dancing with each other.

I watch them. The swinging dresses. Smiles. all of it until I feel someone grab my hand and I look to see Cato asking "Do you want to dance?"

I look at him with an eyebrow raised and he questions "What?"

I look away and smile before shaking my head and saying "Didn't think you would be a dancing type?"

Cato scowls at me and says "Well if you don't want to we won't."

I meet his blue eyes and smile before saying "One dance" and we both begin walking over to the dance floor.

We stop near the center as other couples dance and as Cato releases my hand he puts them on my hips and I put my arms around his neck. I can feel the heat radiating from his body and turn my head for a minute to hide a small smile but return after.

As we dance I look at all the other couples and see one missing.

Where the hell is Michael and Cassie? But then I spot them. Michael hand in hand with her and they could pass off as just friends if you didn't know. But then Cassie looks up at him and says something to him and his face lightens up and he begins to lead her down a hallway. I watch them for a minute but then look back at Cato.

"Do you want to keep dancing?" Cato asks.

I look up and nod my head and say "Yeah, it's nice" and I can feel a smile grow on my face.

And a silence falls but Cato speaks up "So how many drinks do you think Brutus's dates had?"

I turn and see a skimpy woman with dark hair and a tight dress stumbling around until Brutus has to catch her. I begin to chuckle and say "More then she can count I bet."

Cato begins to snicker and soon both of us try to refrain our laughter as other couples begin to look at us. At one time it becomes to much and I have to press my head against Cato's chest to hide my smiling my face.

But as we both dance and try to retain our laughter I hear a voice call my name "Aila."

I turn to see my mother walking towards me and she quickly asks "Have you seen your brother or Cassie at all. I want to introduce them to a few people."

I watch her for a moment and begin "Yeah, I saw them go-" but she cuts me off and says "Can you go get them for me?"

I stop myself from making a smart remark and just nod my head and release Cato before quitetely saying "I'll be right back"

He nods and I begin to walk down the hallway, I look around each corner until I hear voices further down the hallway. Before turning the corner I hesitate for a moment and listen.

"I've been waiting to steal you away this whole night. You look so beautiful" Michael says and I briefly peak around to see him with his hands wrapped around Cassie's waist.

Before I move out of visability I see her smile and say "Thank you."

And then I hear what sounds like kissing and hear the briefest whisper "I love you so much"

And then what I think is Cassie whispering "I love you too." And I peak around the corner once more to see Michael pulling her into a hug and pressing a small kiss on her head. I smile at my brother and decide not to say anything. I can't break this up, and besides I'm pretty sure Michael would be mad if I broke up there only alone time.

As quietly as possible I walk down the hallway making sure my presence was not heard. Walking back to the room I search the room for Cato and when I find him my heart drops. Gem was talking- no not talking. Flirting with him.

I feel an annoyance build in me and swiftly make my way over without even processing what I was doing. My legs just kept moving.

She laughs at him smiling like crazy and when I walk up I see her smile fall slightly but she recovers.

I introduce myself trying not to let my emotions show "Hi, Gem is it? I'm Aila."

She smiles and says "Yes it is, it's nice to meet you."

I continue an act I've grown to be so good at through out the years "Beautiful dress by the way, it looks amazing"

"Oh thank you. You look amazing too." She says but I can hear the annoyance in her voice.

"And congratulations on winning. This years games were very...interesting" I ad remembering her using her sex appeal.

Her smile tightens and she replies "Thank you. I thought so to."

A small silence falls before I begin again "So I can see you met my date, Cato." I say motioning towards him and he watches me curiously.

I turn back to her and not believing these words are coming out of my mouth. I'm not processing what I'm saying. It's just all coming out.

"Oh, I didn't know he was your date, are you to together?" She says with an all to sweet smile.

My face begins to burn, damn she's good. I bite down on my tongue before I can let anything else out and actually think about what I was going to say, "No" I say simply.

"Oh then you wouldn't mind if I shared a dance with him?" She asks but then looks at Cato.

I can feel my body tensing and I slowly spit out "Of course not." I can't even look at him, instead my eyes are burning a hole through Gem's head but she looks back at Cato who I can tell Is staring at me through the corner of my eye. I wanted to look at him but I couldn't bare to turn my head. And then Gem asks him "Would you like to?"

I wait in anticipation and the words that come out of his mouth burn. "Yeah, of course"

And then he takes her hand and they go to the dance floor and I continue to stand there like an idiot. My heart races and I know my face is a bright red. The makeup is not hiding it this time.

Feeling as if I might barf I turn and see him dancing with her like he did with me earlier and suddenly I regret past events. Not only ones from tonight but from weeks ago.

As my eyes stay trained on them I see Gem laughing and then Cato and I make the briefest eye contact. I stare at him and feel a lump form in my throat. I try to swallow it and it feels like my lungs are closing in on me. I bite my lip and turn away and begin walking out as fast as I can.

Walking across the room there's a tug on my wrist and everything in me hopes its Cato but its not.

"Aila did you get your brother and Cassie?" My mother questions.

"Umm.." I fumble with my words "No they weren't down there" and before another word can be said I walk away.

Quickly I find myself outside and on the balcony but then I remember a staircase Michael and I found a few years back and walk over to the right and find it.

Taking of my heels I walk down with heels one hand and the other holding my dress so I don't fall. When I reach the bottom of the stairs I step onto a large patch of grass and slowly walk along it where I soon find a fountain.

I take a seat on a small bench and watch as the water spews out of the small figures along the statue in the center of the mountain. Then my eyes land on the moon and I bite my lower lip as I rub my forehead and shut my eyes.

God why was I such an idiot. I had no chance against this girl.

I couldn't understand why I felt so defeated considering they just met but I couldn't help but feel annoyance, hurt, disappointment and defeat. Why was I getting so worked up?

A breeze began to pick up and it began to feel it blow a few strands if my hair out of their secure locations. I sit there pulling my feet up and dropping my heels on the ground.

I wrap my arms around my legs and set my head on top of my knees. I shut my eyes and wish I were anywhere buy here.

"Thought you didn't want to ruin your dress"

I jump and see Cato standing behind the bench. I turn and recollect myself before saying " I don't really care about this stupid dress anymore"

"So you mind telling me what just happened back there." He says before taking a few more steps and soon he stands in front of me. I remove my legs from the top of the bench and let out a small huff before saying "Not much to tell"

"Oh really, besides the fact that you stormed out and now your in a pissy mood." He says with a tinge of anger in his voice.

I stand up and begin to walk away while commenting "You know I don't need this crap right now."

There's a tug on my wrist and I'm swung around to face him. There's a stern look on his face as he says "Aila you can't walk away from everything"

I rip my wrist from his grip and say "Watch me"

I begin to turn as he says "I still want an answer"

Stopping I narrow my eyes and say "We'll I don't have one."

He shakes his head, scowling before adding "You obviously do, you just don't want to say anything."

I still remain silent and stare at him until he says "You can tell me or I'll just leave." We must stand there for thirty seconds or so until he turns begin to go the same direction I was going to earlier.

My hearts races like before and beats rapidly. I stand there not knowing what to do until I act without thinking again "No" I shout with clear desperation in my voice and this time I tug on his wrist and turn him to face me and as soon as we're face to face I press my lips against his.

I can tell Cato's shocked without even seeing his face. I wrap both arms around his neck but I keep the kiss short and simple before pulling away.

Our foreheads touch for the briefest moment as we stand there gasping for air. But then I pull away to study his eyes and face. He stares at me bewildered and I simply ad "That's why." And without anything else said Cato leans down and pulls me into a more passionate kiss. His arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer and one of my hands become tangled in his hair and a heat grows between us.


	19. Pretend it's OK

**Hey guys... So I have realized I haven't updated in a really really really long time which I know is completely ridiculous and I can't say how sorry I am! **

**Also I have learned school/sports/clubs and writing don't mix to well and due to my schedule it is nearly impossible for me to write on a regular basis so I've made a plan. Currently right now I'm on summer break and even though I'm going to be busy this summer I'm going to try my best to finish this by the end of the summer! **

**So once again I'm really sorry and thanks to everyone that has stuck around! **

**Anyways I kind of flashed forward in this chapter by a few months. I want to skip all the crap and go straight to the day before Michael's games! So currently Aila and Cato are "together" and have proved their feelings for each but Michael is still going to the games so let's see what happens... **

**And also really quickly I wanted to start using songs as chapter names so yeah! Let me know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the song used in this chapter.**

**Enjoy xx. **

**Brooke**

**Chapter 19- Pretend it's OK **

_"I wish that I could get the day back and tell you it's alright,_

_Cause we all do the same thing, we just don't realize we're living on borrowed time"_

_- Pretend it's OK, Little Mix_

**Aila's POV **

I laid in the comfort of my bed, fast asleep with a cozy sweater wrapped along my body and my comforter pulled up to my chin. I dreamed silently until I heard a loud bang and my door swung open.

"Time to get up Aila!" I heard a familiar voice boom.

"Leave me the hell alone" I groaned before proceeding to cover my face with my pillow.

"But today is a big big day!" They spoke using their best impersonation of a capital accent but personally mine was better.

"Michael get out of my room!" I hissed wanting to be in the comfort of my bed.

The day had almost came and I was far from ok. Michael would be volunteering tomorrow at the reaping and as the day got closer I became more and more destructive and unstable. This past month I had been a ticking time bomb waiting to erupt and many had noticed but nobody ever said anything, in fear of my reaction and it was better they didn't. And I could already tell tomorrow I was going to be a massive wreck but there was nothing I could do about it.

My train of thought was broken when Michael jumped on top of me making me groan. I fought him off yelling "Michael you're going to kill me!" as I squirmed around trying to release myself from his grip.

Michael's hardy chuckle filled my room as he got up and spoke "Fine, fine but get up! We're spending the day together!"

I raised an eyebrow an questioned "I thought you would be spending the day with Cassie?"

"Nope" he spoke "I wanted to spend my day with you" and he ran his hands through his blonde hair. "So be ready in twenty squirt!"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled as he shut the door but I couldn't refrain a smile. One that hadn't appeared on my face in weeks. I was thrilled to spend the day with Michael but I could of only wished the circumstances would have been different.

I soon got out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a jacket before braiding my hair back. After finishing getting ready I ran down the stairs and called Michael.

"In here!" He yelled from the living room. I swiftly ran down the hallway to see him leaning on the couch with two bowls of cereal in his hand. He stood their with a goofy grin and handed me a bowl while explaining "Like old times?"

I grinned madly and took a seat on the couch which he followed. I put my legs up crossing them as he took the remote and flicked on the TV. We sat there and ate our breakfast watching TV like we used to years ago every morning. I smiled happily taking a bite of the sugary cereal feeling like a kid once again.

After finishing our breakfast Michael patted my knee and stood up taking my bowl. "Ok let's go" he spoke.

"Where are we going?" I inquired but he only smiled and said "it's a surprise!"

I rolled my eyes and got up and waited for him near the door. When he finally came down the hallway we headed outside where we we walked downtown and to the town square. We walked in a comfortable silence until we reached a small bakery in the center of the square.

Michael opened the door for me and we headed inside and immediately I smelled fresh bread and pastries. I smiled as we walked into the warmth of the bakery and ran my finger over the glass as I examined the different colorful treats.

Michael and I stood side by side until a deep voice yelled "Michael! Aila! Oh how much you two have grown!"

I looked up to see Mr. Patroli standing in front of the counter with a large smile on his face.

Mr. Patroli was the owner of the only bakery in the district and had also catered countless parties for my parents and their friends. Needless to say we got used to seeing him often and he was by far one of the kindest men I have ever meant. He was always smiling and in a way reminded me of Santa Claus; big, tall, white hair with a small mustache and one of the loudest laughs I have ever heard.

"Hi Mr. Patroli" Michael spoke as he reached over the counter shaking Mr. Patroli's hand. "It's nice to see you"

"Yes, it's been too long" he said smiling at Michael until he turned to me grinning "And Aila you're a woman now! I still remember you walking in here with two braids going down you back and that frilly white dress you always wore"

"It's nice to see you Mr. Patroli" I spoke as the big man pulled me into a tight hug.

"Now what can I do for my two favorite customers today?" Mr. Patroli spoke.

Michael turned to me grinning before facing Mr. Patroli and explaining "I called in an order last week and I'm here for pick up."

I looked at him raising an eyebrow but a smile still tugged at my lips and I could feel myself glowing. He planned this out. A whole day for him and I to relax and spend time together. I always knew I was a lucky girl to have Michael as my brother; he always tried to think of the best for me and lived to see me smile and for me to be happy. To many he may appear to be a huge tough guy but inside he was thoughtful, kind, and protective. Containing all the qualities of a perfect older brother and he created balance in my life and I was going to enjoy the possibly last or last normal day we had together.

A small breeze blew a few stray hairs that had fallen from my braid as we walked through the Forrest on a small dirt trail. The sun was exposed but every once in a while was covered by the clouds above us. A small smile played at my lips as I walked side by side with Michael. Walking I could hear the crunch of fallen leaves beneath my feet and I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to Michael smiling down at me. I raised an eyebrow while questioning "What?"

"Nothing" he said smiling "it's just you haven't looked this happy in weeks"

"Yeah I know..." I mumbled quietly but I soon felt him nudge my arm and Michael stated "I missed it"

I shook my head and gave him a slight shove back before he spoke up "Now here we are"

I looked up to see that we had reached the end of the trail and were on a cliff. Slowly I walked closer to the edge to see a valley. Train tracks running down the center of it, millions of trees surrounding it and the massive mountains of District 2 outlining it. I smiled at the sight. It was beautiful, and everything was peaceful and quiet. The loud bustling of city and the sound of workers at the nut was silenced and I felt at ease. I turned too Michael and barely whispered "It's breathtaking"

"I know" he nodded "I found it when I was out on a run...I thought you would like it"

"I do" I added. "Now are we going to eat or what?" I joked and I took a seat and Michael followed. He opened up the bag and took out my favorites. Two ham, cheese, lettuce, and tomato sandwiches on a freshly baked croissant, a bowl of strawberries and fresh baked goods.

"Wow..." I spoke as I eyed the food in his hands.

"I know" he spoke handing me my sandwich and putting the other food in the middle if us.

I stretched out my legs and began eating my food and we ate in a comfortable silence until I asked "So...are you ready for tomorrow?"

Michael peered over at me before answering "As ready as anyone can possibly be-I suppose."

"Oh" I added foolishly before continuing "Did you already go over a p-plan or whatever?"

"Of course" he said with a nod but his face was emotionless; his eyes blank and lips slightly parted. And as he spoke the words I could feel my lips quiver and the promise I made to myself earlier had vanished. I had promised to enjoy my day with him but here I go again. Screwing it up.

I quickly wiped the tears that were threatening to spill over and Michael looked down at me. "Oh Aila...please don't" he pleaded and with that he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into a tight hug. I returned his hug by wrapping both my arms around his chest and burying my head into the crook of his neck as I fought back tears.

"You know you're making me feel like shit" he whispered quietly.

"G-good" I mumbled and Michael let a small, half-hearted sigh.

"You know I love you more than anything right" he said as he tightened his grip around me.

"What about Cas-" I began to remark but Michael stopped me "Nobody could ever replace you Aila...not even Cassie. And I want you to know that whatever happens I will always love you and I am truly blessed to have you as a sister."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up at him while whispering "And I'm so lucky to have you."

He pressed a small kiss to my forehead and we sat together savoring every last bit of time we had.

**Cato's POV **

I stood over the sink washing the dishes from dinner. The house was silent besides the sound of the rain hitting the windows and the small rumble of thunder. I sighed after washing the last bit of dishes and I dried off my hands before proceeding to turn off the light.

I walked down the hallway and before I was about to turn the corner I heard a small knock at the door. Who the hell is that? I thought before looking out the window to see a figure outside.

I hesitantly opened the door and saw Michael standing outside. He wore a thick jacket but he was drenched from the down pour and he frowned as he made eye contact with me.

I stood there dumbfounded until I finally found the words to speak up "Michael what are you doing he- I mean come in" I quietly ushered him in and he silently mumbled a thank you.

I shut the door quietly making sure not to wake my parents up before asking "So what's up?"

He looked up at me and I could see the nervousness in his eyes and he fiddled with the end of his jacket before looking up at me. His expression had changed and his face was stone cold and there was a serious tone in his eyes; he looked me in the eye as he spoke "Cato I need a favor from you."

I nodded my head and said "Yeah of course anything"

"Whatever happens during the games I need you to stick by Aila's side because if something happens to me...you're all she has left." He stated quickly.

"What do you mean?" I asked him curiously.

"Look I can't really go into deal but I don't know what's going to happen and whether it will be good or bad and I- look just take care of her" he pleaded.

"You know I will. No matter what." I stated confidently.

"Thank you" he spoke. "And there's something else" I nodded "I need you to give this to Aila"

"When?" I questioned as he handed an envelope. I examined it to see it was a simple white envelope with her name written on the back of it.

"You'll know when" he answered and gave my shoulder a slight squeeze and before I could ask anymore questions he left.


	20. Don't let me go

**Hey guys! **

**How's everyone's summer so far? **

**But anyways here's chapter 20 and I hope y'all enjoy!**

**And the song for this chapter is kind of freaking amazing and really important to me ! And you will completely and utterly fall in love with it and if you can listen to it as you read do it! **

**It's by Harry Styles (from One Direction) and if you don't like One Direction it's not really like their music so just give it a shot because I LOVE IT! Thanks!**

**And please review! Xx**

**Brooke **

**Chapter 20: Don't let me go**

_**"Don't let me**_

_**Don't let me**_

_**Don't let me go**_

_**Cause I'm tired of feeling alone"**_

Aila's POV

I took a seat in the plush velvet chair as Rose yapped away and began tugging away at my tangled hair. Staring into the mirror I looked emotionless, there was a frown playing at my pale pink lips and my usually tan skin was pale. My bright blue eyes washed away by a color that looked like a seething grey.

The day had come: Reaping Day. This could possibly be the last day I would ever see Michael. No more hikes together, no more trips to town square and especially no more late night talks when one of us distressed.

And I still had yet to see him this morning considering I was abruptly woken up by the insane and wild stylist Rose who was once again as chipper as ever this morning. No surprises there.

After a few hours of tugging and pulling I was finally ready for the reaping. I wore a simple white lace dress that fell mid-thigh, and a pink pair of heels covered my feet. My hair was braided into an intercut braid that was pulled to the right side of my face and there was only a minimal amount of makeup on my face.

Sighing loudly I got up and made my way down stairs where I sat at the kitchen counter dangling my long legs over the stool. I felt light headed and warm but I wasn't hungry; my stomach may of been empty but just the thought of food had made my stomach fuss and I felt queasy.

I sat down for a few minutes hoping to calm down but alas there was no direction of peace that I had been seeking. I sat quietly and still at the counter until I realized we needed to leave soon so I got up and walked upstairs toward Michael's room. I knocked on his door lightly and notice my hand shaking slightly making my breath hitch as I slowly crept inside. I peered around to see Michael sitting at his desk and hastily writing something down on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" I inquired while leaning on the door frame.

"O-oh nothing" he muttered before folding it and shoving it in his desk.

"Oh" I mumbled before questioning "Are you ready?"

"Yeah" he spoke as he stood up and fixed his shirt which for once didn't match my outfit. He wore simple black slacks with a deep red button down and he nervously bit his lip. If there wasn't an uneasy expression on his face he would have the ability to look menacing due to his demeanor but the emotions that covered his face gave it all away.

I curiously peered at the expression on his face but didn't press any questions and waited for him down stairs. As I stared at my feet I heard Michael's footsteps coming down the stairs and when I looked up at him he gave me a small smile and we began our walk to town square.

We walked in silence because neither of us had really any idea what to say and their was a clear tension in the air but neither of us addressed it. And soon we finally found the huge crowd in town square. Hundreds of kids scattered around the massive area and peace keepers working the tables and also spread out along the outline of the square.

We waited in line together until we both reached the front and the peace keeper harshly spoke: "Name"

"Aila Ryan" I spoke.

"Finger" he demanded, holding out his hand to grasp mine. I placed my hand in his and he took the device and pricked my finger before examining the screen.

"You're good" he spat and I made my way towards the 16 year old section. I walked towards the front where I found Clove standing in a pink dress. I stood in the absent space beside her until she spoke "I hate dressing up for this"

I shook my head and added "At least you don't have a crazed stylist getting you ready"

"Guess that's true" she spoke before turning to me and asking "Are you ready?"

And although she didn't specifically ask me what I already knew what she was implying because I've got the same question for the past week.

"I suppose" I lied through my teeth and before anything else could be heard a loud voice boomed through the microphone on stage.

Vaeltine's squeaky voice echoed throughout the town square catching everyone's attention as they listened to her shrill voice.

"Welcome! Welcome District 2 to your annual reaping for the 72nd Hunger Games!" She spoke clapping her hands wildly "Now before we start here is a video especially made for you just from the Capital themselves!"

Soon a video began playing but I payed little to no attention to it considering I've seen the same video for a handful of years now. After the video played the Mayor came to the microphone reciting the Treaty of Treason. Another thing I've heard one to many times.

"Now that we have that done lets begin, shall we" she chirped before hastily walking up to the bowl and moving her hand around in a swift motion before digging up a perfectly folded white slip of paper. As she walked over I peered over my shoulder to the 17 year old section to see Cassie's eyes following Vaeltine until we made the briefest eye contact. She gave me a small reassuring nod but her eyes were just like Michaels were: anxious.

"Katie-" but before she could finish Cassie walked forward yelling "I Volunteer"

"Well look here, a volunteer! Come up sweetheart!" Vaeltine spoke with a tight lipped smile. Cassie quickly made her way to the stage and made her way to the stage. "Now what is you name?"

"Cassie Hicks" she spoke into the microphone before taking a step back and looking over the crowd.

"Now for the boys!" Vaeltine spoke before making her way to the other bowl I could feel my heart beat begin to race and I had almost forgotten how to breathe because this was it. Michael would no longer be my brother but also tribute, and hopefully Victor but who knows. I do have unwavering confidence in him because I know his strengths but I also know his unforgettable weaknesses: his humanity and overbearing protectiveness. If he won the games he wouldn't be able to go each day knowing he took innocent children's lives who did nothing wrong but just had some bad luck. And adding in the factor of Cassie changes the whole thing; I knew he would protect her the best he could meaning he would have another life on the line but then again Cassie is a strong girl who could take care of herself. But in the end no matter the circumstances or the various outcomes my life or my family's' lives will never be the same and the nightmare all began now.

"I Volunteer!" a familiar voice boomed across the square as I expected.

"Oh come come dear!" Vaeltine cheered into the microphone as giddy as ever as Michael made his way to the stage without even looking back. He made his way up the stairs not even wincing at the roar of the crowd that cheered for him because everyone knew he was.

"I can see you are very popular, mind giving us your name." Vaeltine questioned giving Michael a smile.

Michael stepped to the microphone, his emotions completely altered from early; he gave off such a confidence that he was nearly glowing. His face was no longer pale but rather alive and bright and his eyes shined as he spoke his name. "Michael Blade"

I could say I was surprised but in the end I wasn't. He was a career now, and he needed to begin working his angle. And besides, we were trained to behave this way.

I stood in the large waiting from within the Justice hall with a few of the others who had came to say goodbye to their tribute. My parents had already gone to the train station since they would be mentoring this year so I was left all alone. My body was shaking and the moment seemed almost unreal; a dream but really a nightmare in my case.

I waited patiently until a peacekeeper walked in a guided me towards a large wooden door and before I could open it he roughly spoke "You have three minutes"

I nodded my head and watched him disappear down the hallway before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

When I slowly open the door and look in I see Michael sitting on a plush velvet couch rubbing the side of his head. I walked in shutting the door quietly and with the sound of the click Michael immediantly looked up at me. When we made eye contact he swiftly stood up and strode across the room engulfing me into a tight hug. My arms were tightly wrapped around him as I pressed my face to his chest. I didn't even make an attempt to hold back tears because they began to spring out my eyes within seconds.

Just As quickly as we began to hug, Michael pulled away but firmly place both hands on my shoulders as he lowered himself to my height so we could speak eye-to-eye. "Listen to me Aila, we don't have a lot of time so you need to listen to me now or never." He spoke quickly "You are a strong and independent girl and whatever happens in these next few weeks I need you to be strong for me. You can't fall off the edge... in case anything were to happen to me... And if something does you don't need mom or dad, you can get out of here and do something rather then end up like them, because I know you can, I always knew you could. You've been through so much in your life and I need you to know I'm proud of you...I always have been and always will and I love you"

As he spoke my vision began to blur due to to the amount of tears in my eyes, and I sniffled loudly as I quickly mumbled " I love you to Michael... And I'll try to be strong..b-but you have to come back if you can... I don't know wha-"

"Shhh, I know I know" he whispered pulling me into another tight hug. "But I know things aren't going to be easy, but when you go home I need you to g-"

And before he could finish a group of peacemakers stormed in and roughly took me from his grasp "Times up" the spat as they pulled me away.

"No please!" I yelled fighting to hold onto Michael's hand. The tears sprung out my eyes as I watched the distance become bigger between Michael and I and I lost his grip.

"Be strong Aila!" He yelled and as he spoke the words I was finally tugged out the room and the door was slammed in my face. And before I knew it I was being forced out the Justice building and a strong pair of hands pushed me to the ground. I fell onto my knees but stretched out my hands to try and break the fall. I winced slightly at the scrap on my knees and heard a gruff voice tell me to leave.

"Get the hell out of here before you make an even bigger scene" the peacekeeper spoke and taking out his gun in hopes to scare me off. He nudged me in the side with the gun in hopes to get me to move faster but all I could do was wipe the tears from my eyes. I rubbed my hands off on my dress and attempted to get up until I heard a voice.

"Aila! Aila!" a voice yelled and as I looked up I saw a blonde-haired blue eyed boy running up the steps toward me.


End file.
